Don't Forget To Write
by OceanSpiral
Summary: Relationships are hard. Long distance relationships are even harder. Devin Wilde and Skye Davies know this better than most. They formed a relationship without ever experiencing the other's face, voice or touch. But when it comes time, what hope do two hapless adults without Pokemon have of making the perilous journey to meet? Collab fic with MasterFreezeman.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

My dearest Devin,

They say you can't control who you fall in love with.

I know I certainly never planned to fall in love with someone who lived literally thousands of miles away from me. I don't think you did either. As a matter of fact, I don't think _anybody _would. It's pretty insane to think about it, really. How on earth could you fall in love with someone you'd never seen a photograph of, if you've never heard their voice, never spoken to them and if they lived on the opposite side of the bloody _world _to you?

Well, as you know, it happened to me. It happened to _us._

It's pretty amazing the way you adapt so quickly when it happens to you, don't you think? Humans are an amazingly adaptive species after all. We can handle pretty much anything life decides to chuck at us so long as we have the time, resources and support to cope with it. I don't pretend to understand how it all works; I'm just glad to be around when the resilience turns up. After so long now, I look back on it now in sheer amazement. How on earth did I cope? How on earth did I get through it all? All those nights when I lay in bed, alone, with only a pillow to cuddle for comfort when it should have been you? All those times I yearned for something as simple as the touch of your hand or the whisper of your voice in my ear? All those times I felt surrounded by nothing but happy, loving couples flaunting their sickeningly cute togetherness right in my face? All those times I felt jealousy so strong that I feared it would rip my heart out and stamp on it until there was nothing left? I look back on the aching sadness and just wonder. How did I ever get through it all?

But oh, I'm getting ahead of myself. Again.

They say writing things down helps you to cope with them better. That writing down all your problems on paper helps eradicate them from your mind so you're not carrying around their heavy burden anymore. Well, I don't know about that. I'm not naïve enough to believe that any problem can simply go away so easily. The only way to solve a problem is to tackle it head on and get it sorted, face to face. There's no sense in wishing it away or skirting around the issue like it was nothing.

I guess that was always my problem. I've never been one to sit down and just let things unfold around me. I'm not like that. No matter how bad or good life is, there's never a shame in wanting more, to make things better. I know I can never sit and waste time crying in a corner when I could be out there working hard to fix whatever it is that's upsetting me.

Because no matter how hard the struggle is, the end result is always worth it.

_You _are always worth it.

This story isn't an easy one for me to look back on. It never has been and it never will be. I doubt even writing it down will even help me in the slightest. But it's something I feel we have to do. I've always wanted to inspire people, tell my stories; leave some kind of impact upon this big, lonely earth of ours. Well, this is my story. _Our_ story. I suppose you _could _call it a love story, but that's rather irrelevant. All I can say is that it's real, it's gritty, it's dark, but above all else, I guess it's a story of hope. That love can survive even in the blackest of conditions if you just believe hard enough and work hard enough to keep it going. It's all about actually having the courage to get up, take a chance and do something, even if it's scary, to secure what it is you really want. As my mother always told me "If you don't like something, change it."

I'm glad to live in the world we do. A world where people like me who've never really achieved much or been born into good fortune actually can have the opportunity to work hard and better our lives if we really want to. I'll forever be grateful for the series of circumstances that lead me to meet you and fall in love with you, even if they are tinged with past sadness at times. And I'll also be forever grateful for the amazing people and Pokémon that helped me achieve the greater things I yearned for. That _we _yearned for.

Even if those good things didn't exactly come easy.

But yeah, I think I've wittered on enough here. I tend to do this a lot; go off on some crazy philosophical tangent or whatnot. It must get on people's nerves. I'm sure it annoys you at times too. But at any rate, I'm glad we decided to do this; write down our story together and compile it for the next time we see each other.

Enclosed in this letter is the first part of our story. Don't forget to write; I can't wait for your letter.

All my love,

Skye

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Okay, OceanSpiral here with a brand new fanfiction! **

**But this time there is a twist! I am co-authoring this fanfiction with my boyfriend MasterFreezeman! It's our first time ever working on a collaboration fanfiction, so please regard us kindly!**

**Okay, the plan for this fanfiction is very simple: I write one chapter, MasterFreezeman writes the next. Nothing too complicated there. Although I claim ownership of the prologue xP Additionally, the first proper chapter will be authored by myself. **

**We have no grand plans for this fic, it'll go as slow or as fast as our schedules can accommodate (with us both being in further education and with me having other fanfiction commitments), but we're both really excited about it!**

**Thank you all for reading and we'll see you (hopefully) for the first proper chapter!**

**OceanSpiral out!**

_**NB. Future author's notes will be written by the author of the current chapter. **_


	2. The Skye's the Limit

**Chapter One**  
**The Skye's the Limit**

"Fingers," I say firmly, shooing away the inquisitive hands that reach out for the delicate strings of my guitar. My tongue sticks out at the corner of my mouth from concentration, an idle habit that has always garnered teasing from my family and friends. I put up with the mocking and teasing only because it is one of the few things that does help me concentrate. However, now with the distraction of a tiny pair of hands reaching for the body of my guitar, my concentration shatters, my tongue slides back into my mouth and I bat my assailant away with another irked cry of "Fingers!"

I have to admit that I'm quite surprised when the groping hands disappear obediently at my protest. I don't question it, though, and continue plucking gently at the taut, nylon strings. I take careful note of the resonating, gentle tones that emanate from the hollowed out body of my acoustic guitar, listening for the slightly out-of-tune noise. After a few experimental strums, I find the problem string and twist the corresponding tuning gauge a little to the left. But as I then fiddle with the frets, testing out the sound to make absolutely sure it's perfectly in tune again, I catch sight of that same pair of hands shooting out towards the neck of the guitar. I slap them away playfully, causing the owner to squeal. "Fingers!" I say again in a sing-song voice.

A tiny blonde head pops up from behind the chair I'm sprawled in. In an impressive feat for someone her tiny size, my little five year old sister has jumped up and is now clinging onto the back of the chair, lifting herself clean off the ground. Now she is leaning over the back of the chair, her legs dangling furiously in midair. I shake my head at her antics, idly playing a simple song. "Mum doesn't like you hanging off the chairs, you know that."

Of course, in typical fashion, Tiny Blonde Hurricane Number One completely ignores me and kicks her legs stubbornly, the whole chair juddering. "I wanna play! I wanna play!" she cries, stretching out a grubby palm towards the rich mahogany oak of the body of my guitar. I squeak and hold it just out of her reach, making her moan in annoyance.

"You can't play my guitar when your fingers are all sticky, you know that." I say, giving my little sister a gentle push of 'encouragement' to get her away from my prized guitar. She doesn't listen and remains clinging to the back of the chair like a baby Aipom.

"You're no fun!" Tiny Blonde Hurricane Number One, more affectionately known as Vicki or the more intimidating _Victoria _when she's in trouble, huffs darkly to herself.

"What are you talking about, I'm the funnest person ever!" I say, sticking my tongue out at her.

She looks at me warily, seeming confused and completely unsure of how to reply to me. I can't blame her, of course; she's only five years old and the concept of sarcasm is a long way from being within her sticky grasp. I lay down my guitar across my lap and smile fondly at Vicki, ruffling her untidy, wavy mop of sandy blonde hair, perhaps just a few shades lighter than my own mane of curls. "Go wash your hands, then I'll let you have a go."

She's off like a shot within seconds, practically bowling over Tiny Blonde Hurricane Number Two as she comes into the living room. Now, Tiny Blonde Hurricane Number Two, who also answers to Maddie (or Madison when _she's _in trouble) is only a mere six minutes younger than Vicki, but to the older Tiny Blonde Hurricane, it should just as well be six _years_. Maddie squeaks in indignation as Vicki races past her, almost dropping the giant soft Togepi she's forever carting around with her. It was a present for her fifth birthday and the thing is almost bigger than she is. Vicki got a Marill one, but while Maddie is rarely seen without her giant soft Pokebuddy, Vicki's Marill often lies discarded and forgotten about underneath her bed or trapped behind the doors of their shared wardrobe. As Vicki rushes past, Maddie clutches the soft Togepi to her like a shield, staring at me like the whole thing was _my _fault. Then she saunters over and plonks herself in the seat opposite me. She says nothing, simply stares at me while I put the finishing adjustments to the tuning on my guitar. It doesn't even look like she's blinking as she stares. If I didn't know Maddie as well as I do, I've probably be sufficiently creeped out by her…

Vicki comes speeding in a few moments later, launching herself at me from a great distance and landing straight on my lower legs. I groan in pain as she clambers over me, her skinny, pointed knees and elbows digging into me. She comes to a stop after a bit of shuffling about, practically sitting astride my stomach in an attempt to get to the guitar. As she wriggles around on me in an attempt to get comfortable, my pained moans quickly melt into furious giggles. I'm helplessly ticklish, even the slightest touch or pressure around my stomach and sides sending me into an utterly disabling fit of laughter. I eventually push her off me and clamber into a sitting position, seating Vicki firmly at the edge of the chair. I slide the guitar over her. It's almost comically big compared to her and her short arms can barely accommodate the instrument's girth.

"Hold it like this, okay?" I instruct her, carefully placing one of her hands on the fretboard and the other by the strings, positioning her fingers into an E chord. "And do you remember how to strum?"

"I remember!" she cries enthusiastically.

However, when she runs her fingers across the strings, instead of the sweet sound I am accustomed to, the guitar lets out an unhealthy sounding screech. I can't help but wince at the huge strain she's putting the strings under. I bite my lip worryingly, knowing that if she snaps those strings I will be left having to buy an entirely new packet, which I can't really afford at the moment. Good quality strings don't come cheap, unfortunately, and student life isn't the most glamorous or comfortable of lifestyles, I have to admit. Nor is it particularly kind to the upkeep of expensive hobbies. I have no choice but to tell my younger sister off in the hope of saving my strings. She doesn't take the light scolding well, pouting as soon as I tell her to be more careful.

She looks so funny with her bottom lip stuck so far out that I can't help but giggle. "You've got a petted lip people could use as a bouncy castle, you have." I grin, poking a finger into her protruded lip.

At my touch, she pretends to bite me and I instantly put on a big exaggerated gasp, splaying my hands over my face like I'm afraid. "Oh no!" I cry. "It's a big angry Feraligatr come to eat me up!"

All thoughts of guitar playing are now totally lost as Vicki gets caught up in our little game, hoisting herself onto the arm of the chair and standing proudly atop it like an emperor conquering an enemy kingdom. She snaps her teeth together and makes quick raking motions through the air, like she's really in possession of a set of barbed teeth and razor sharp claws. While Maddie looks on, rather bemused, I show willing and pretend to be frightened by this tiny little girl, cowering away from her into the other end of the chair.

"How am I going to get away from this Feraligatr?! It's gonna gobble me up! What can I do?!"

Vicki's grinning madly, delighting in our game, balanced precariously on the edge of the chair, still snapping at me, looking very pleased with herself at 'reducing' her big sister to such a cowardly position. I grin, pushing myself up a little onto my knees. "But wait… Trainer Skye used a Pokeball!" I then lunge for her, scoop her up into my arms, ignoring her giddy, exuberant screaming and deliver a wet raspberry to her exposed tummy, rendering her in a fit of hopeless giggles. "The wild Feraligatr was caught!" I cry out triumphantly.

I settle her back on her feet after a few seconds of holding her upside down, making her squeal in excitement. She staggers a little, giggling weakly before collapsing back onto the chair. I grin at my younger twin sisters broadly, before grabbing up my guitar and slinging it onto my back. "Alright," I say. "I've got homework to do now,"

"Homework is boring!" Maddie inputs from across the room.

"Yeah, stay and play with us!" Vicki insists.

"I would, but you know I'm going back to university in a couple of days," I say with a slight twinge of sadness at the thought of having to make the long journey back to Goldenrod so soon. "I don't have nice big long holidays like you two have,"

"Why do you even have to go to university anyway?" Maddie asks, looking upset.

"Ohh, so I can get a really great job and make lots of money!" I grin brightly. "And then when I make lots of money I can come right back to Olivine City and get my own house!"

"Can me and Maddie come stay?" Vicki asks at once.

"Of course! You can come and stay all you like! In fact, I'll make sure you each have your own little rooms in my big house!"

This seems to satisfy Maddie, but Vicki is frowning, tugging and pulling at the hem of her t-shirt. "What about if you get married?"

I almost fall in over in my surprise at the unexpected question. Even Maddie looks confused. "M-married, sweetie?" I ask, frowning slightly. "Vicki, I don't even have a boyfriend."

"B-but… Catherine Russell in our class says that all big sisters end up getting boyfriends in university," Vicki says, now all of a sudden not able to look me in the eye. Her voice was wavering slightly. "Her big sister says so. Catherine's big sister got a boyfriend in university. And now she never plays with Catherine anymore…"

"Well don't you pay any attention to anything Catherine Russell or Catherine Russell's big sister says," I say with a swift nod. "I've not had a boyfriend for a long time—"

"I don't like the man who used to be your boyfriend, Skye." Maddie says, quite seriously.

"You know what, Maddie? Neither do I," I say with a giggle. "He had a face like a Stunfisk!"

This causes both Maddie and Vicki to collapse into bursts of guilty laughter, both attempting to conceal their giggles behind their tiny hands. Vicki becomes serious again quite quickly, however, and looks at me intently, her almond-shaped eyes keenly primed on me.

"You won't get a boyfriend again, will you Skye?"

"Well… well, I don't know," I say, truthfully. "I'm not _looking _for one. But sometimes things just… happen. It's like when you or Maddie lose your toys and you look everywhere for them, but you just can't find them. Then, suddenly, later on in the day when you're doing something else, you find them! Well, sometimes it's like that. Things come along when you're not looking for them."

The two five year olds seem to consider this briefly, before Vicki suddenly very firmly crosses her arms and passionately declares "I'm not ever going to get married!"

"Give it a few years; you'll change your mind," I chuckle.

"I don't wanna get married! Boys are yucky!"

"Well, yes, I do agree with you," I grin. "Boys _are _pretty yucky."

Their childish innocence is so refreshing, but a bittersweet smile tugs at my lips. My poor little baby sisters don't even know the _half _of how 'yucky' boys can be. Given the choice, I think I'd much rather be stuck in their happy little bubble than knowing the real truth about the male sex as I do now.

"Do you want to get married, Skye?" Maddie suddenly asks.

"Maybe one day." I say, after a moment's consideration and some umm-ing and ahh-ing.

For some reason, both my little sisters look a little crestfallen at this revelation, so I quickly pull on another smile. "But there's no way I'll ever get married if you two can't be my beautiful little bridesmaids. Sound fair?"

This time, both little girls grin broadly, exchanging excited looks at the prospect of it. I smile again and straighten up, excusing myself and heading upstairs to my room. I always love coming back to my room in Olivine city. It's small, rivalling even university accommodating in terms of tiny sizes, barely big enough to fit a bed, wardrobe and desk inside. I certainly don't mind; in fact, I actually prefer it being a little on the smaller size. It's cosy, comfortable and it has one hell of a view. I cross to the window and open it wide, my lungs instantly filling with the tantalisingly salty sea air. A wide smile breaks out over my face as I look into the distance at the ocean. The waves are strong, pounding on the jagged rocks, spray soaking the nearby docks of Olivine Port. The persistent winds skip across the water, tickling and teasing the swelling waves, and nearby at the edge of the shore, they fall away at the golden grains like skeins of silk. It's a gorgeous sight and I will never tire of it.

I step away from the window, propping it open a little and toss my guitar onto my bed. I sit at the desk, open the laptop and tap away for a few sentences worth of the philosophy essay I have due after mid-semester break. However, I quickly grow bored and my cursor automatically drifts towards the internet icon. I spend a few minutes mindlessly clicking around, before an email alert flashes up in the bottom left corner of my screen. I click onto it straight away and find that a comment has been left by a user on an article I recently published to my favourite blogging website. Intrigued, I quickly pull up the article. It's the first in a series I've been eagerly writing over the mid-semester break instead of actually doing the work _assigned _to me, titled "_An Idiot's Guide to Beginner Philosophy._" The title is pretty self-explanatory; I break down some of the most well-known, famous and often infamous philosophical arguments and put it in 'layman's terms' for, I hope, anyone to understand. I'm quite proud of how many views and positive feedback it has received, despite the fact it's only a few days old and I'm still a relative newbie to the blogging world.

I read the new comment with interest.

_To: ReachForTheSkye. From: Anonymous_

_Great article, but are you going to address any of the big philosophical arguments surrounding Pokémon in this blog? You know, like the whole Pokémon liberation thing with those weirdoes from Team Plasma? No offence, but I think you'd get a lot more readers if you did something like that ^_^_

"Are you kidding me…?" I say to myself with a deep sigh, leaning back in my chair. It creaks ominously with the movement. "Unbelievable. Not everything in this world has to be about Pokémon…"

I sigh again, running a hand through my sandy blonde curls, manipulating a wisp of it around one of my fingers. Pokémon are so important to everyday life and modern conveniences, I know that, but on a personal level, the idea of training them for myself has always been one of those take-it-or-leave it sort of things. Mum had been a Pokémon trainer when she was younger, but she had never succeeded past the second gym in Johto, failing miserably when it came time to take on Bugsy. She blamed it on a rather pronounced fear of bugs, but Dad just laughed and said she was just a really hopeless Pokémon trainer despite her good intentions. Dad on the other hand had never been interested much in Pokémon. He's much more of an academic sort of person; graduating with a first class honours in English and Journalism from the very prestigious Castelia City University. In a comically stark contrast, Mum is a creative, artistic soul and a free spirit, and my fondest childhood memories of her all revolve around seeing her wandering the house and garden barefoot, carrying big sketchbooks full of rich, vibrant drawings and paintings. Dad on the other hand is crisp, stern and sharp, his body permanently fused into a rigid upright position. He's quick-witted, however, and very intelligent and he has this smooth, clear, articulate way of speaking. I suppose those skills are useful for his line of work as a top journalist for Olivine Newspaper. He was the main reason I ended up going to Goldenrod University to study philosophy. Don't get me wrong, I love philosophy, but it's the kind of interest I feel didn't need to be backed up or verified with a professional degree. However, philosophy was the only subject that really interested me and that I really had any talent for, so that seemed the only logical choice. Dad wasn't at all keen at my choice of degree at first, pushing me to study English like he did, but eventually relented when I made it _abundantly _clear that I would only go to university if I got to study the subject of my choice. Mum backed me up, so that was that and now I'm in the middle of my third year of study.

I find myself reflecting and thinking further as I lean back in my chair. It's always been a bad habit of mine, going off on little daydreams and running through parts of my life like that, almost like it's a private film screening of my own life right there inside my head. I can hear the caws of wild Pidgey. They always fly dangerously close to my window, often poking their little heads in through my permanently ajar window, but I don't mind. On occasion, I pinch the odd slice of slightly stale bread from the kitchen, hang rather precariously out the window and toss sizeable chunks to them. It's always funny to watch the little puffy balls of feathers go wild over it. I guess I have always _liked _Pokémon. A little known fact, certainly one I'd never tell my friends at university, was that I was actually _supposed _to embark off on a Pokémon journey over the summer I turned fifteen. Mum was the real advocate behind that; thinking it would do me good to get out into the world and experience what it would be like to live on my own, be responsible for myself and other creatures in my care. Dad wasn't a fan of that at all. He was very displeased indeed when Mum told him what she planned for me. Not even the fact that both Mum and I had agreed that becoming a Pokémon trainer wasn't going to be a permanent occupation, just a fun activity to do over the summer to get out there and gain some independence, would convince him entirely.

In the end, I never did go on that summer Pokémon journey. Mum always told me that the best laid plans often go astray, and that was proven when she dropped a huge bombshell on me when I was fourteen. She had unexpectedly fallen pregnant with twins; my Tiny Blonde Hurricanes. After some quick calculations, we realised that Mum would be having the babies just before I would leave for my temporary jaunt as a Pokémon trainer. Going off on a journey would mean leaving Mum on her own to cope with the babies. I couldn't do that to her, especially with Dad still in full-time work for the majority of the time. As well as that, with the expense of having to buy so many new things for the twins, as well as refurbishing the entire of my old, big bedroom for them, my parents simply couldn't afford to buy me a Pokémon or fund my trip. So just like that, I was confined to home and suddenly taken on as an impromptu, unpaid babysitter. I remember being irritated at the time, but now I don't mind so much. I don't regret being around for those little monsters and I love them to bits, even if you do need two eyes and one in the back of your head to watch them effectively.

Pokémon training lost its appeal to me the older I became. I guess with most people, apart from the real fanatics, it loses its novelty after a while. It's natural, I suppose. The older you get, the more your tastes mature and the more you start to realise charging around after a bunch of dangerous little critters isn't really the best way to spend your life. But then again, if that's what you want, I think you should go for it; grab it with both hands. I personally believe your life should never be dictated by others, and you should always pursue what you want. Dreams and hopes are all well and good, but if you don't work at them, the bottom line is you're never going to achieve them. I know for a fact that if people work, really, truly, genuinely work for what they want, you really can do anything. And as for me, I've got dreams, just like anyone else. From the minute I picked up a guitar at the age of ten I've always wanted to be a musician. A singer and a songwriter, if you will. Dad never did really approve of my dream, thinking it rather wishy-washy and certainly not something to depend on for a reliable future and good income. I'm not naïve enough to think I can get straight into the music business, just like that. It's part of the reason why I agreed to go to university. At least I can get a steady job and the means to support myself to work for that dream. Because I'll admit, although philosophy is a passion, and a pretty big one at that, I don't want to be 'that philosophy girl' for the rest of my life. I'd much rather be 'that girl who changed the world with music', as horribly cliché as that may sound.

I reach out for my guitar and pluck the strings, strumming a bright, cheerful little piece with a confident ease. I sing along softly, under my breath of course. I'm always careful not to sing too loud as the walls in this house aren't exactly thick or soundproof. I've had many an embarrassing moment to verify that. I continue playing long into the evening. By the time I finish playing, the distant sun has become cloaked by hanging clouds, the sky awash with smears, daubs and paint splatters of colour, vibrant, passionate, kaleidoscopic combinations of pinks, oranges and reds. Soon, they darken into a haze of purples and blues that blur and blot the skyline, eventually swallowing up the glorious sun. The sight inspires me, and my song grows louder.

I don't even notice the email alert popping up in the left corner of my laptop screen.

_You have one new comment from: TheWitOfWilde. Read now?_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hey! OceanSpiral here with the first proper chapter! Yeah, this is all character building and setup, so you will have to bear with me the first little while until everything picks up =)**

**The next chapter will be written by MasterFreezeman and will follow Devin. That's the way this story is set up, one chapter with me and Skye, the following with MasterFreezeman and Devin. **

**Thanks so much to all the awesome people who took the time to read, favourite and alert =) Extra special thanks go to Puniful-TeaKat, Something dictionary related, The Freelancer Collaboration, mau5girl, YoungDarkPegasus, TwewyReaperGirl and Crown of Gold for reviewing. You guys made my day! **

**Well, until next time! See you all in Chapter 3!**

**OceanSpiral out!**


	3. A Day on the Wilde Side

**Chapter Two  
****A Day on the Wilde Side**

"The legend of the Hero of Unova has been passed down in my family for generations. It is the tale of how two brothers and their great dragon brought unity to our great region. One day, two brothers came from a faraway land, riding upon their great dragon. The legend describes their creation of the Unova region, using the dragon's immense power to carve out the land. However, peace was not to be the reigning force. The brothers could not agree on what was right: truths or ideals. They began arguing over which was right, which escalated into fighting. When the brothers fought, the dragon split into two, beings which we know now as Reshiram and Zekrom. The two dragons were evenly matched, and the fighting resulted in a stalemate, with much destruction in their wake. The brothers realized that fighting was pointless, and so they stopped. Peace reigned for many years, until the sons of the brothers came to disagree and fight over the same things. Reshiram sided with the brother who fought for truth, and Zekrom with the one who sought after ideals. Reshiram's fire and Zekrom's lightning destroyed the Unova region. The dragons went into a deep slumber. Where they rested, nobody was sure. That is, until an organization called Team Plasma came forward, promoting the liberation of Pokemon. Their king, a boy named N, found one of the dragons. A boy from Nuvema Town came to stop him, however, with the help of the other dragon. They fought at Team Plasma's castle, which you can see the ruins of around the Elite Four. Now, recently, another incident arose involving another dragon named Kyurem. Kyurem was left behind when the original dragon split into Reshiram and Zekrom. Kyurem was found to be able to fuse with Reshiram and Zekrom, but only one at a time, which proves the link. However, Kyurem is nowhere to be found now, not since it and Team Plasma's true leader, Ghetsis, were defeated by a boy from Aspertia City. Now, it is unknown where any of the dragons are. N has told his dragon to revert to its stone, and the whereabouts of the other one are unknown. And that concludes this complex legend." The old man sitting across from me is stroking his beard; he clearly enjoys recounting this tale. I'm not complaining; I enjoy these sorts of tales.

"Master Drayden," I ask, "did the brothers' sons ever reconcile after Unova was destroyed?"

"Ah, Devin, ever the inquisitive one," Drayden replies. He never stops stroking his beard, even when he talks. "I'm not actually sure if the brothers ever settled their differences. After the dragons went into slumber, the brothers disappeared, never to be heard from or seen again."

"But why would they just disappear like that?" I ask, trying to come up with a possible answer. "People don't just disappear without good reason." My eyes narrow as I wrack my brain to possibly come up with an answer. Drayden strokes his beard as he appears to ponder my words.

"I'm not entirely sure," he says slowly. "They could have simply left Unova, or perhaps a darker fate befell them. It was never known what became of them. I'm sure there's a clue somewhere in the world, but it remains a mystery to this day. As for the dragons, they are still in Unova, but they have taken the form of the Light Stone and the Dark Stone as they slumber."

As Drayden finishes speaking, I look up at him, a thought occurring to me. "I remember reading about the Light and Dark Stone!" I say enthusiastically. "The book I read only really described their appearance, but it did offer one clue: "The stones may be tied to an ancient civilization that existed before the great war.""

"An ancient civilization, you say?" Drayden raises an eyebrow at me quizzically. "Well, there are ruins of an ancient civilization just outside Nimbasa City. They're almost completely submerged in sand, however."

"Then that could contain clues as to the location of the stones!" I burst out, struggling to contain the excitement in my voice. "This legend has absolutely fascinated me, and I want to know so much more about it! I have got to find some clues."

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself, Devin," Drayden says calmly, and I feel myself deflate slightly. "The stones have been hidden away for centuries; it would be wise to consult many experts before even thinking of setting out to find any clues. However, I am sure that with the right preparation, you could find the stones. I've watched you over the time you've been my apprentice, and you certainly have the drive and passion for it. With some preparation, I firmly believe you can find the stones."

I look at Drayden, his stern but kind yellow eyes meeting my steely blue ones. I'm not quite sure what to say at first, and my voice catches as I try and compose myself. "You think I could, Master?" I ask in awe. "Nobody has ever thought I could find anything before..." I take a moment just to think to myself, completely shocked at Drayden's words. I hesitate before I dare to ask "What makes you think differently, Master?"

Anticipation grips me as I await his reply. I'm apprehensive, but at the same, I feel a peculiar sense of pride. Something of a rarity for me.

"It's simple," Drayden chuckles. "You have the drive, the passion, and the determination, my boy. I can arm you with knowledge, but it's your determination that can see it through. That is why I firmly believe that if anyone can find the stones, it is you, Devin Wilde."

As he finishes, something catches in my throat, and I begin to stammer as I try to speak again.

"W-well, I… I don't know if I… _could_ find the stones... But, I can give it a shot for sure," I reply nervously. I don't understand Drayden's sudden faith in me. If I'm honest, I'm not entirely sure I'm capable of finding these stones. It seems such a huge, daunting task. Would someone like me really be able to do something that important where so many others have failed before? I don't know for sure… However, I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't mind giving it an honest attempt.

"You'll do just fine, my boy!" Drayden declares, smiling behind his thick beard. "In fact, I'm sure of it. I wouldn't have taken you on as my apprentice if I didn't believe you have what it takes!"

I can detect pride in his voice. I blush nervously and start to rub my neck. "W-well, I don't know why you'd be proud of me; I haven't exactly done anything yet," I reply rather sheepishly. "But, I'll take it for what it is. I'm glad you think so highly of me, Master Drayden."

As I finish speaking, Drayden walks over to me and puts a firm hand on my shoulder. "Ah, Devin, don't doubt yourself. If you catching on to business practices so quickly is any indication, you can do anything you set your mind to,"

I smile weakly. Not for the first time, I find myself feeling very grateful to have been taken under this wise old man's wings. I work as his apprentice, learning the tricks of the trade in running my own business and entrepreneurship. It may sound rather dull and tedious to some people, but I find it quite interesting, and it's a great way to earn money, from what I know so far, anyway. I pause for a moment while I try and digest Drayden's little speech.

"I, um... I don't quite know what to say to that," I breathe out. "Nobody ever compliments me, really..."

"Ah, but they should." Drayden replies quickly. "You're a brilliant young mind, Devin; always remember that. Once you're armed with some knowledge, you can get out there and make a name for yourself."

"Well, I… I suppose you're right…" It's fair to say that I don't really believe him. I know Master Drayden; he's the kind of man who'll only ever say something if he means it, but I still have difficulty believing him. I have trouble believing anyone when they compliment me, even my own friends and family. I think back, remembering when I first started working as Master Drayden's apprentice. My mother was so embarrassingly proud, gushing and sobbing over her 'baby boy' going out into the big bad world as a working man. She took me aside that night for a chat in her bedroom, privately telling me how proud she was of me and how she knew for sure I'd be amazing. I got so embarrassed at her constant praise that I almost ended up falling off the bed!

I suddenly realise I'm daydreaming, staring off into space like an idiot. I gasp and quickly right myself, making Master Drayden chuckle.

"A little dramatic, aren't we?" he guffaws.

My cheeks grow hot out of embarrassment and I rub my neck again out of nervousness.

Master Drayden smiles down at me, shaking his head slightly. "You shouldn't be so embarrassed; you've got a brilliant mind, and a promising future ahead of you. Say…" he pauses, a broad grin touching on his face. "I tell you what. Tomorrow, I'm going to tell you about a legend that's not an Unovan legend. I get the feeling that this one will interest you just as much as the Hero of Unova does."

"Ooh, really? Which one?" I ask, instantly excited at the prospect of learning something new. I mean, as much as I love hearing about the legend of the Hero of Unova and everything else associated with my home region, I'm always eager to learn about myths and legends of other regions too.

Drayden laughs heartily at my enthusiasm. "Ah, Devin, you are quite the excitable one, aren't you?" he remarks, still chuckling to himself. "I find it quite hard to believe that you're twenty-two sometimes. But, it's a good thing to keep that youthful exuberance. Why, I don't think I've had as many laughs in all my years as I've had with you around, my boy!" The normally serious Drayden is quite a sight to behold when he laughs like this. I consider myself lucky that I get to see it quite often; he finds me to be quite a funny person for some reason. I laugh sheepishly along with him, my initial embarrassment wearing off.

"Well, I'm always happy to make people laugh, that I am," I say. "Laughter is the best medicine for anything, after all, eh?"

"That it is, my boy, that it is," Drayden replies, while glancing up at the clock. "Ah, Devin, I've kept you too long. It's starting to get late, and I have some business to attend to." I get to my feet as he does, watching him as he picks up a stack of official looking papers.

"Right, I'll let you get to it, then, Master. Same time tomorrow?"

"Yes, same time tomorrow, Devin," comes Drayden's immediate answer. "We'll visit some of the local businesses and then I'll tell you about the legend."

I nod at him as he takes his leave without even a backwards glance. "Thank you, Master Drayden. I'll be heading off now, then. Take care."

I hear his voice echo from somewhere deep inside the house. "You too, Devin! Have a safe trip home!"

"I will," I call back, before swiftly turning around and leaving the house, stepping out into the busy streets of the hi-tech Opelucid City. I blink and shield my eyes from the harsh blue lights lining the grey-black streets; a stark contrast to the softer, more traditional setting of Drayden's house. Opelucid City is slick and sleek, the roads and streets teeming with people and flooded with great rivers of cars and public transportation. Silvery blue buildings that are so tall that they look like they're rising right up into the clouds line the horizon and everyone seems to have a professional, well-to-do air about them as they go around their daily business. This city just seems the perfect reflection of our modern times, and while Drayden's house does still make use of the modern conveniences and amenities we all use, it somehow still holds onto that comforting essence of the past; almost like you've stepped back in time the second you enter that old-fashioned atmosphere. It's strange to find such a traditional home here; Opelucid City is easily one of the most technologically-advanced cities in all of Unova, beaten only by Black City to the south-east.

As I walk down the bustling street, dodging in and out of commuters, I pass the Pokemon Centre that marks the end of the street Drayden lives on and the beginning of the main street. I notice three kids on the pavement playing with what looked like a tower of Jenga blocks. I pause for a moment to watch the kids playing. As I draw closer, I recognise them. It's Chris, Anna, and Brian. They're all younger siblings of some of my friends.

"My turn, my turn!" one of them, Chris, says to the others excitedly. He reaches out to the tower of blocks and pulls one out. Luckily for him, the tower doesn't collapse and remains more or less still. He smiles triumphantly. "Awesome! It didn't fall!" he exclaims, then turns towards Anna expectantly. "Your turn, Anna!"

Anna looks at the block tower warily. "Aww, I don't wanna be the one to make the tower fall," she wheedles. The tower does look a bit wobbly, now that I look at it closely. Anna slowly reaches out to the tower and removes a block carefully. As she sets the block down next to her, the tower wobbles ominously, but amazingly enough, it doesn't collapse. Anna breathes a sigh of relief and looks at Brian. "Your turn, Brian," she says. Her voice is quite high-pitched; normal for a girl her age.

Brian nods and takes a block out of the tower quickly and without a word. The tower, although it shifts slightly, doesn't fall. He glances across at Chris and says "Your move, Chris."

Chris, the loud one of the group, immediately lunges for the tower. "I am so gonna win!" he declares, his eyes wide and with a broad grin adorning his little face. I notice that the block he's going for is right at the middle of the remainder of the tower. It's a bad move; one that's likely going to lose him the game…

I approach them quietly as Chris pushes out the block. The tower begins to wobble precariously the second the block begins to move. Once it's all the way out, the top of the tower suddenly collapses in on itself, sending wooden blocks flying everywhere! Chris looks down at the remnants of the tower, stunned, and then turns away, sulking. "Aww, but that was supposed to be the winning move!" he whined. "The tower wasn't supposed to collapse..." His pride clearly dented, he sits down heavily at the side of the pavement, dropping his head into his hands.

I watch him for a moment before walking up to him. He's no older than maybe seven or eight, but he's tall and lean, looking at least three years older than he actually is. I put a hand on his shoulder, startling him, but he relaxes when he sees it's me. I'm a familiar face to him, after all, considering I'm close friends with his older brother.

"Hey, little buddy, you alright there?"

Chris looks up at me darkly and grumbles. "I was supposed to win that game!" he complains. "That was supposed to be the winning move! I wasn't _supposed_ to make that tower fall…"

I wince. He's all up in a huff now. I'm not great with kids, so I'm not sure what to say to him. It takes me a few moments of careful consideration before speaking again. "Hey, it's okay… Stuff happens…" I say, a little lamely. "You can't win them all. Hey, you could win next time,"

"Yeah right," he whinges. "I hate losing! I should've won!"

I frown a little; I'm beginning to lose my patience. "Come on, it's not the end of the world," I attempt to reason with him.

He just sneers at me and I let out a sigh of exasperation. Reasoning with a kid isn't a smart idea, usually. "There's always next time, you know?" I suggest lightly.

He just sighs at me, mutters something under his breath, gets up and storms off, leaving me alone. I roll my eyes to myself and sigh again. "Well, I _tried_ to help…" I say uselessly, picking myself up from the pavement. As I turn around, I see the other two kids looking at me. Brian is just staring at me blankly, while Anna is smiling. I smile back; Anna is the little sister of my best friend Hunter.

"Hey Devin!" she calls to me, waving.

I wave back. "Hey yourself, Anna. How are things? How's Hunter doing?"

"It's going great!" she trills. "And big brother is doing well, too! He's just gotten his Pokemon Trainer licence!"

She's grinning madly, clearly ecstatic at this. I instantly feel a little nervous at the mention of a Pokemon trainer licence, particularly in the hands of my best friend. He's always pushed me to become a Pokemon trainer and I get the feeling now that he has a licence, the 'encouraging' is going to reach brutal levels.

Anna is looking at me expectantly, so I stretch a smile onto my face. "He did, huh? Now that's awesome. He's always wanted to a trainer, right? Ever since I met him in primary school, that's all he's ever talked about. Becoming a trainer…" I trail off, my eyes drifting towards the stunning sunset, allowing memories to come back to me.

"What about you, Devin?" Anna asks curiously. "Do you ever wanna be a Pokémon trainer?"

The question throws me and I'm convinced I end up doing some kind of exaggerated double-take as the reality of it hits. "Me? A… a Pokemon trainer?" I go quiet for a moment, thinking it over. "I don't know…" I eventually say truthfully. "I've never really thought Pokemon training was my thing."

Anna frowns. "Aww, but why not?" she demands, her bottom lip sticking out in a tiny pout. "Big brother is always talking about how he wants you to be a Pokemon Trainer too so he can battle with you!"

I raise an eyebrow. "He really wants me to be a Pokemon trainer, huh?" I muse under my breath, my gaze resting on Anna. "W-well, I'm quite flattered he'd think of battling me with Pokemon, but I'm still not sure I want to be a trainer."

Anna considers this for a moment, still frowning. "Well, big brother also said he wants to see you tomorrow at the Pokemon Centre," she delivers this information with a proud smile.

"I'll be there," I tell her, a small grin creeping across my lips "It's been a while since I've last seen your brother. We've got some catching up to do. Tell him I said I'll be there, alright?"

"Okay!" Anna cries sunnily.

Before I can ask why it is Hunter needs to see me so suddenly, a voice comes calling for Anna and Brian. Brian jumps at the mention of his name, having just been standing there in a daze listening to us the whole time. The voice calls again, and a man exits the Pokemon Centre and comes to a stop in front of us. It's Anna's father, Mr. Graham. He notices me and calls my name.

"Devin! Good to see you again," Mr. Graham calls to me.

I offer him a smile. "Good to see you too, Mr. Graham,"

Mr. Graham is chuckling to himself. "Ah, Devin, you're always so polite," he says. "You don't have to be so polite all the time, you know?"

"Well, I do try to stay respectful towards my elders," I tell him. "Young folks these days should have an example to learn from, after all. I…I do try to be that example."

Mr. Graham nods at my explanation and a smile adorns his face. "Well, you're an admirable young man, Devin," he says. "I certainly notice that Anna looks up to you just as much as she looks up to Hunter. You're setting a great example, I think."

I laugh nervously and rub my neck; I'm getting a lot of compliments today. I don't know what to do with them all. I think I'll just file them all away in my non-existent 'compliments' folder. "Th-thank you, Mr. Graham," I reply a little sheepishly.

He smiles again and beckons Anna and Brian to him and they begin to walk away. I assume Brian is staying over with the Grahams tonight. I wave them off, then I turn on my heel and walk in the opposite direction, towards my home, the sun setting behind me in a blaze of orange and red.

It takes me about fifteen minutes to walk home from Drayden's house. I usually like to stop on the way home every so often to just observe my surroundings. Unfortunately, everything seems quiet and there doesn't appear to be anything happening. I have to admit that I'm a little disappointed that there isn't anything interesting going on today. With little other option, I simply pick up my pace and reach home early. I step into the warmth of the house, quickly shed my grey jacket and hang it up on the coat hooks in the hallway. I don't even pause to say hello to my parents who are relaxing in the front room, preferring to bolt straight up the stairs to the relative peace and quiet of my room.

The first thing I do is boot up my computer. As I impatiently wait for it to fully load, I fix the sleeves of my plain black t-shirt and adjust my khaki trousers, just for something to do. My computer eventually reaches full working order and I'm on it immediately, checking my emails. I only have one new email.

"_You have three new comments on your blog post "The Truths of Ideals: An Insight into Reshiram and Zekrom_"!

I immediately click the link that will lead me to my blog, feeling eagerly excited. However, when the page loads and I see the comments, all I can do is groan in exasperation and disappointment. Instead of anything insightful or any proper opinion, the comments are from two people arguing over which of the dragons was better based purely on superficial looks and their elemental powers. I sigh again and click away from the comments page, knowing I'm likely to be getting streams of comments just like that later on.

"Stupid kids..." I mutter. "Myths and legends aren't meant to be judged based on the looks or powers of the ones they're centred around..."

With nothing else to do, I decide to simply browse around the blog site, of which I'm a recent addition to. After about half an hour of browsing and finding mainly comment wars on other blogs, I eventually get bored and move my cursor to the exit button, fully intending to close everything down. However, something catches my eye in the Featured section of the homepage. It's a recent blog, entitled "_An Idiot's Guide to Beginner Philosophy_." Curious from the title, I click the link to the post and read through it. The publisher of this blog, a user named ReachForTheSkye, talks about some well-known philosophical arguments and breaks them down for all to understand. I read a few of this user's posts, and, satisfied with what I've read, quickly log in under my username, TheWitOfWilde, add this blog to my favourite blogs, and go to the comments section. I think about what I want to say for a moment, and then I begin typing.

"_Hey, this blog is really interesting. I'm enjoying learning about all these philosophical debates. It's giving me a new perspective on things, and I think I can use what I've learned in my future blog posts. I focus on myths and legends of the various regions, and I think putting a philosophical spin on it can bring a whole new perspective to it all. I do have one question: are there any debates out there that bring up truths or ideals? I'm quite curious to know if there are. Send me a message or comment on my blog, possibly? I'm looking forward to your reply.  
__TheWitOfWilde"_

I read over my comment one last time before deeming it satisfactory to post, click on the 'Post' button, and receive the confirmation that my comment posted successfully. I then get up and lie down on my bed, thankful for the comfortable sheets. For a little while, I stare up at the ceiling, allowing my eyes to trace the oddly-shaped patterns there. I can't tell whether they're meant to be circles or spirals, but I continue to follow them regardless, starting on the next part of the pattern where the previous one terminates. The patterns are strangely entrancing, and I feel like I could observe them for hours without discovering anything about them. I get bored of this after a while, however, and I can already feel my eyes beginning to shut of their own accord; I must be exhausted. I roll over on the bed and attempt to take a nap, eagerly anticipating a reply from ReachForTheSkye. I'll probably wake up in half an hour when I'm called down to dinner. I let my mind conjure up images of what my mother could be making, and my mouth begins to water, secretly hoping she makes steak tonight. With the image of steak in my mind, my eyes finally shut, and I feel myself drift into a blurry, inky unconsciousness

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hey there, MasterFreezeman here. It's been a looooooooong time since I've published anything to FanFiction, so I'm actually quite nervous, ehehe xP Please go easy on me! /shot**

**This started out as something OceanSpiral and I thought would be a really good idea to do, and it's come to fruition quite nicely, I think. Big thanks to her for helping me out with my chapter; it's been so long since I've done anything that I've gotten rusty and my writing quality has suffered. She's such a great person to have helping you =) Lucky for me she's also my girlfriend =) :3 Love you :3 3 *hugs***

**So, this chapter introduces Devin, and gives you a look into his life. I really hope this chapter is received well... I did try my best with it xP Hopefully you all enjoy it. Do leave some positive feedback if you enjoyed it, please.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read, favourited, and alerted the story so far. Special thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter: Shadow Serenity 57, Scheherazade's Sonata, Ein Storm, Maniacal Mook, ShinyEsp, Puniful-TeaKat, Sniper Mudkip, MidsummerMoonlight99, TwewyReaperGirl, and mau5girl. You guys all rock =P =)**

**Also, to address MidsummerMoonlight99's review, we've only done a prologue and a couple of chapters here, so you can't expect the Pokemon to show up already. In fact, the outworldly plot involves (OHNOTHAT'SSPOILERSICAN'TTELLYOU!). So, yeah, the Pokemon are gonna show up, but we are only a couple of chapters in, so the setting and all that has to be done first.**

**Well, that's it from me. OceanSpiral is up next with the next chapter for you. Stay tuned, folks!**

**MasterFreezeman, signing off.**


	4. Make Tea, Not War

**Chapter Three  
Make Tea, Not War**

There was a noise in my ear, distant at first, but it quickly grew in intensity and volume to become fairly irritating, threatening the comfortable dreamy haze I had found myself in. I had the vague notion that I should probably be listening to the annoying sound, as well as the idea that I should also really be fathoming the various black squiggles on the paper in front of me into some sort of coherent sentences, but that wasn't a particularly attractive prospect either. As I stared, rather dumbly I would imagine, at the sheet of paper I was supposed to be reading, the dull droning noise that was vibrating in my ears suddenly lost its garbled quality and became painfully clear.

"Skye? Skye! Uh, hello?! Skye! Earth to Skye! Anybody home?"

"H-huh? What?" I say, violently snapped back into my senses.

"Ugh, really? You're daydreaming again," Carrie groans, reaching out and hitting me with the stack of papers she's impatiently thumbing through. She holds them out to me expectantly, her eyebrows raised.

"Sorry," I say meekly, taking the papers from her. "Uh, what are we doing again?"

"Honestly," Carrie sighs, pushing her glasses firmly up the bridge of her nose and folding her arms. "Do you _ever_ pay attention? We're doing the questions for Monday's workshop."

I groan theatrically at the sheer thought of it, wishing I could just throw away the papers I'm holding onto. I lean into the uncomfortable back of the shabby, regulation sofa that sits in the centre of the shabby, regulation living room while Carrie eyes me darkly. A moment later, she lets out a haughty sigh, grabs a notepad and begins to scribble something down. I certainly don't want to do any work, so instead I look around the living room. I don't know why I bother, in all honesty. The entire flat isn't exactly the most stimulating of environments, the living room and kitchen possibly the worst offenders. The letting agency called it 'functional'. I call it 'boring'. I mean, I guess I can't complain since everything works just fine and we have all our modern conveniences, but everything is so white and clinical, like there's no love in it. Carrie and I live on the top floor of a six storey apartment building, designed specifically for undergraduate students, with a near enough constantly broken lift. I'm in fairly good shape so I don't mind the constant yoyo-ing up and down the stairs, but what really irks me about the flat is the view. Or rather, the _lack _of a view. Our flat overlooks another set of dull, dreary 'functional' flats and a busy main road continually congested with throngs of people. I'm always reminded of a hive of buzzing insects whenever I look out the window at rush-hour. I do enjoy living here, especially for its convenience, but I miss the clean sea air of Olivine more than even I dare to admit…

I get up from the weathered sofa, the whole thing squeaking ominously with age as I force my stiff joints to co-operate. I cross to the kitchen and busy myself with turning on the kettle. As it boils, I pull out my bright pink mug which is patterned with the image of a jolly Miltank and the phrase "Make Mine Miltank!" across it in jaunty writing. This mug was a present from my father, just one of those silly, impulsive buys. At home I've gained quite the reputation as a 'tea fiend', quite an accomplishment in a house full of tea connoisseurs. To be honest, with both my parents preferring theirs strong with no sugar and the Tiny Blonde Hurricanes being partial to both milk _and _sugar on the rare occasion they're allowed the stuff, it can become quite the challenge remembering everyone's preferences. That's the reason for the special mug. A reminder that I take tea with milk only.

"Hey, you better wash all that stuff after you're done with it,"

Carrie's voice drifts into the kitchen while I potter around. She sounds deep in thought, and as I poke my head back into the living room to check on her, my suspicions are verified. Her pen is flying up and down on the notepad she's writing in and she doesn't even look up at me as I enter the room. I shake my head at her before going back into the kitchen, just as the kettle finishes boiling.

Carrie's quite the neat freak, I have to admit. She's one of those people that subscribes to the 'a place for everything and everything in its place' school of thought. It's quite handy to live with a clean freak for a flatmate as generally she'll clean up after herself to a near enough spotless condition and actually _volunteer _to do the miscellaneous odd jobs that need doing after the normal chores have been divided out.

However, while there are benefits to living with someone like Carrie, there's disadvantages too. For one, she gets unhealthily angry at even the slightest mess or spill and she can be quite difficult to live with at times because of it. As well as that, her clean freak tendencies do tend to sometimes border a little on the inappropriate side. I remember a time at the beginning of our third year, in the previous semester, that we fell out precisely due to her obsession with things being neat and tidy. She had decided that letting herself into my room without permission, moving all my personal things and tidying and straightening everything up constituted as part of her 'odd jobs'. She'd protested her innocence, of course, claiming she was just doing it to help me out while feeding me some excuse that a cleaner and tidier workspace helped you concentrate better and increase productivity. But I was just furious. We'd argued for days, but eventually there had been a peace offering. I can't exactly remember who it was that gave in first, but it doesn't matter. We'd made up. We always make up in the end.

"Carrie, do you want tea?!" I holler down into the living room.

"No, thank you…" she replies after a moment.

She sounds like she's concentrating so I decide to leave her be. I add a healthy dose of milk to the cup and stir until it has all dissolved and the tea has gone a soft caramel colour. I take a tentative sip, wincing slightly at the heat. I glance out the kitchen window at the cityscape. It's depressing as always, despite the relatively pleasant April sunshine. All I can see are the giant, imposing silhouetted outlines of blocks of flats and shops and the incessant blinking of the neon traffic lights on gridlocked streets. They try market Goldenrod as a happening cosmopolitan sort of city, and while I can't deny parts of it are trendy and it is very cutting edge, I still find the city sort of colourless and cold. I love Goldenrod University; it's easily one of the best, if not _the _best in all of Johto, but the city itself leaves rather a lot to be desired.

I continue sipping from my tea thoughtfully. There's nothing interesting in the kitchen, so I make my way back into the living room. Carrie is muttering under her breath, focused on her work, so I don't think it wise to disturb her. I'm about to sit down and reluctantly start the work I know I have piling up, but all of a sudden I hear a key in the lock and the door opens. Our other flatmate sidles in, laden down with books, blowing fluffy strands of her chestnut brown hair from her face as she comes inside. Her eyes dart around nervously as she enters and as her gaze settles on me, I see her give a noticeable start.

I do my best to smile reassuringly at her. "Hey, Samantha. Fancy a cup of tea?"

"Ah, no thank you…" she says, her eyes then drifting past me to look at Carrie who is sprawled out on the sofa without a care in the world. She seems to be struggling to hold onto the massive pile of books in her arms, all big, heavy classic literature novels. Even as I think this, one suddenly slips from her grasp and lands with an alarmingly loud _thud _on the floor.

I automatically reach out for the dropped book but before I can pick it up, I hear a loud squeak and a huge creature suddenly scurries in from somewhere outside. It manoeuvres its long skinny body with surprising ease and flexibility through the tiny gap in the door Samantha has left open and quickly seizes the dropped book in its mouth. It stands on its hind legs, reaching an impressive height of easily taller than I am, and plops the book right on top of the stack Samantha is holding.

"Th…thank you, Ringo…" Samantha grins at her Pokémon gratefully, shifting the weight of the books around in her arms.

The Pokémon standing by Samantha's side suddenly purrs loudly and triumphantly, pawing at her and headbutting her gently. Samantha squeaks, giggling a little at her affectionate Pokémon. Even I have to smile along. "He's a friendly little fellow, isn't he?"

"Yes, he really is!" Samantha says brightly.

She's giggling, which is quite a rare occurrence for Samantha, but as always, Carrie speaks up and she quietens instantl.

"Samantha, _must _you keep that Furret out of its Pokeball in the flat?" She doesn't even look up at Samantha, but the disdain is wholly evident in her voice.

Samantha winces. "I'm… I'm sorry…" she says, her voice cracking.

"Its hair gets everywhere and it clogs up the vacuum cleaner," Carrie continues and I can see Samantha visibly deflate under her onslaught, like someone is letting the air out of a balloon "And we're not technically _supposed _to have Pokémon out and about because the landlord gets angsty. Remember?"

"Sorry…" Samantha says, edging her way further into the living room, heading towards the hallway. "I'll just… A-actually, I've got work to do. C…come on, Ringo."

Both Samantha and Ringo the Furret abruptly head down the corridor and disappear into the room at the farthest end of the hallway. The door shuts a few seconds later and I hear the lock firmly click into place. I sigh as it all goes quiet again and take another gulp of my tea. "You know, you could _try _being nice to her."

"I _could_," Carrie says in a tone of voice that indicates she has no intention to.

I groan at her reply, swirling the contents of my mug around. "You know, she's not a bad girl when you get to know her,"

"Yeah, yeah…" She says noncommittally, clearly not even listening as her pen scratches up and down the paper. "I don't get why she has to have a Pokémon anyway," She adds after a few minutes of silence.

"She said something about having it for protection," I say with a shrug, remembering a conversation I had had with Samantha when she first moved in at the beginning of the semester.

"Protection? Please…" Carrie lifts her head up and looks around, obviously checking that Samantha's disappeared, before speaking again. "I know it's a big city, but we're not gonna get mugged or attacked on a random street corner. Ah, who cares? She's weird anyway,"

"Oh, don't be such a bitch," I say jokingly. "She's just quiet. There's nothing wrong with that. Would you rather have a flatmate who's loud and is constantly throwing wild parties?"

Carries says nothing.

I roll my eyes and set my now empty mug on the countertop. I quickly think better of it though, as Carrie shoots me a knowing glare and I begin washing it. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm just glad we got someone who's nice and quiet and doesn't bother us," I say definitively.

"I still don't know why she has to even be here…"

"Rent was too expensive for the two of us after Olivia left, you know that." I say with a sigh, remembering our old flatmate from before Samantha, a victim of an unfortunate failing right at the critical point of her degree.

"Mmm," Carrie grunts. "Look, are you gonna work or not? I know what you're like. You'll get distracted by something or other and forget all about it,"

"Alright, Madame Slavedriver, hold your Ponytas," I say, slotting the now washed and dried cup back into the cupboard. "Let me just go and get my laptop,"

Carrie makes some kind of vaguely positive sounding grunt as a reply, so I run straight down the hallway towards my room to retrieve my laptop. Samantha's room is right opposite mine and I can hear her talking to herself in her room, as well as the occasional muffled cry of her Furret. I pause outside her door briefly, wondering what she's doing, but I'm conscious of the squeaky floorboards that could alert her to my presence at any second. I hurry into my room, knowing it's not wise to keep Carrie waiting. I reach out for my laptop. It's on, as it always is, but I'm quite surprised to see an email alert blinking merrily in the corner of the screen.

I click it out of interest and discover an email from the blogging website. I haven't published an update to _An Idiot's Guide to Beginner Philosophy _in well over a week, so I'm slightly confused as to the notification's purpose.

"_You have one new private message from TheWitOfWilde. Read now?"_

"Ohh!" I say to myself in surprise. "It's that guy again…"

I open the link to the private message and read it straight away.

**_"Hey there, I hope me messaging you isn't too forward of me. If it is, please feel free to ignore it xP I was just wondering if you'd be publishing a new update to your blog anytime soon?_**

**_The WitOfWilde  
___****Sent Wednesday 3rd April, 12:35.**

I'm quite taken aback at the message. I know my blog has garnered a decent bit of interest, but I hadn't anticipated a private message actually requesting an update. Ignoring the fact that Carrie's scarily adamant on us working, I take a seat at my desk and quickly type out a reply.

**_"Hey! =D it's not too forward at all, I love chatting to people online! Especially about philosophy! I'm so glad you like my little blog, especially cos it's not really anything special xP I'm not working on an update right this second, because I've started back at university and my free time is virtually zero xP I will do my best to get a new update out just as soon as I can. Y'know, when uni is done sucking my soul dry xP  
Thanks for messaging!_**

_**ReachForTheSkye**  
**Sent Wednesday 3rd April, 13:17**_

I sit at my laptop screen hopefully for a few minutes, wondering if he'll reply straight away. While I wait, I reopen the message and read it over. This particular guy has commented on my blog before, just general comments regarding philosophy and its place in myths and legends. That particular subject's not exactly my area of expertise, but he makes some interesting points and I'm always keen to listen to people who actually seem to know what they're talking about. I've read his blog before and he seems a fairly well informed person, so that's always a bonus. Out of curiosity, I pull up his profile for a thorough investigation.

His profile is surprisingly barren of details, just a username, a gender and a couple of blog titles. The optional categories of Name, Age and Location have been left blank. It's not an uncommon thing on a blogging website; people do love their anonymity. I click around TheWitOfWilde's blog for a little while, pulling up a couple of his articles. They're well written, perhaps a little short in places and the university student in me itches to point out the little grammar and style inaccuracies in his blog. I'm not one of those Grammar Drill Sergeants, so I leave it be. For what it's worth, his blog is pretty interesting. I'm not the most into my myths and legends; quite honestly the past and history have never really held much weight for me. I'm the first to admit that I'm one of those 'live in the moment' type of girls. But I can understand why so many people are fascinated by the events and people that came before us, especially since they helped shape and mould the present into what it is today. Just, in my opinion, who we _were _doesn't matter to me. Who we _will be _is irrelevant to right now. All that matter is who we are _now. _What we're doing _now. _What we can do _now. _

"Skye!"

I almost fall off my chair with the shock as a loud rapping suddenly jerks me into my senses. I turn around and see Carrie standing at my doorway, arms folded and a look of sheer annoyance twisted on her face. Her green eyes are narrowed, her perfectly plucked eyebrows raised and I offer her a sheepish grin in the hope of pacifying her.

"Get your arse into the living room and get to work," she says.

"But work is too hard!" I wheedle.

Carrie just groans. "Fine, suit yourself. Fail university for all I care,"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," I say, reluctantly pushing myself off the chair. I grab my laptop, shut it and slip it under my arm.

I follow Carrie back out into the living room and we spend a companionable few hours finishing our workshop questions and also getting started on the compulsory reading for this Friday's lecture. We finish by around five o'clock and we're starting to get dinner ready when the familiar little _beep _emanates from my laptop that signals a new email.

It's another message from the blogging website guy, TheWitOfWilde.

**"_Ah, I'm so sorry I never replied earlier, I had some stuff to take care of during the day. And, oh, you're at university? Can I ask which university you're attending? It's fine if you don't wanna say xP I'm looking forward to seeing your new blog update, I am =) I'm actually working on an update myself, so I know your pain about getting stuff out under pressure xP_**

**_TheWitOfWilde  
Sent Wednesday, 3rd April, 17:04_**

I chuckle to myself as I read the message. He seems a nice guy, if a little bit shy. That's quite unusual in this day and age, I will admit. I reply to him quickly.

**"_Hey, don't worry about it, my flatmate's been making me work all day. Fun times xP And I'm at Goldenrod University, doing… wait for it… Philosophy! Funny how that works, eh? =P Oh, you're doing an update too? Cool. I've read a few things on your blog. I like your work. I mean, I'm not all that into myths and legends, but it's pretty interesting just getting a little education on the subject xP _**

_**ReachForTheSkye**  
**Sent Wednesday, 3rd April, 17:07**_

I get a message back almost instantly.

**_"Goldenrod University, eh? That's quite a prestigious university; you must be quite clever. I'm not all that clever, myself xP And yeah, figures you're studying philosophy. You must have quite the interest in it, huh?"_**

_**TheWitOfWilde**_  
_**Sent Wednesday, 3rd April, 17:09**_

I'm quite astonished at how quickly the guy replies and I dither over my keyboard for a few minutes, thinking about what I should say back. I can hear Carrie noisily clattering around in the kitchen, swearing on occasion as she fixes dinner. She's not the best cook, unfortunately. I hope I don't get called away to deal with yet another incident. The Great Baking Disaster of 2012 is all too, if you'll pardon the pun, _fresh _in my mind. I attempt to block out her incessant ramblings as I reply back.

"_**Well, I wouldn't say it was prestigious. You just get a lot of people who think they know more than they really do. And I don't think I'm that clever, really. I know a few things, but yeah… xP And yeah, philosophy's a good subject to study, but it's not my ultimate one-and-only-passion, if you get what I mean?**_

_**ReachForTheSkye**_  
_**Sent Wednesday, 3rd April, 17:14**_

There's an ominous smell of burning now coming from the kitchen and Carrie's bursts of swearing are becoming worryingly frequent. Another message _dings _onto my screen before I can get up and see what's going on.

**_"Oh, those kind of people, huh? Can't stand those sort of people myself xP There's always so many of them about as well. And wow, philosophy's not your ultimate passion? You always seem so into it. Whatever it is that is your ultimate passion, you must absolutely love it xP_**

**_TheWitOfWilde_**  
**_Sent Wednesday, 3rd April, 17:17_**

I unfortunately don't get a chance to reply to TheWitOfWilde as all of a sudden I hear a piercing, shrill scream suddenly come from the kitchen. I practically throw the laptop away from me in my fright, clamber to my feet and dart towards the kitchen, my heart banging against my ribcage. I find Carrie, screaming hysterically, flapping her arms uselessly towards a tea towel that's sitting on the kitchen countertops. It's been lit on fire.

"Carrie, what the _hell_ did you do?!" I cry, looking at the flickering orange flames merrily dancing upon the towel in a strange mix of amazement, shock and terror.

"Just put it out!" Carrie screams.

I don't argue with her. I grab one of the wooden spoons from atop the work counter, deftly slide it under the burning towel and toss it into the, mercifully empty, kitchen sink. I turn on the taps, cold water splashing everywhere, and within a few seconds, the fire has been extinguished and nobody's been hurt. Carrie still looks flustered, panicked and slightly embarrassed at the ease of which I handled the whole situation. With nothing else to do, I offer her a grin.

She just glares back at me. "What?!" she snaps.

"Hey, don't get angry with _me_. I just saved your life," I say seriously.

"Hmph!" Carrie murmurs, folding her arms.

I sigh and fish the burnt towel out of the sink. After I investigate it, I see it's completely damaged beyond repair and I toss it down onto the countertop with a big sigh. "Great. That was our last tea towel. One of us is gonna have to go and buy some more this week,"

Carrie says nothing. I can't help but feel a little sorry for her, and as I look at her attempts at making dinner (which has stretched to nothing more than pasta and a tinned sauce) I send her another smile. "Hey, I tell you what. Why don't we just go out to eat tonight?"

Carrie looks up to me and I'm surprised to see a genuine smile tug at her lips. "That sounds great, actually. And hey, loan's coming in this week, so we can _actually _afford it. Let me grab my purse."

Just like that, she flounces off down the hallway. I hear her door slam a few moments later. As she disappears, I sigh and lean my full weight against the countertops, combing through my messy hair with my fingers. "Oh, there's never a dull moment…" I say to myself with a humourless chuckle.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**And hello again! OceanSpiral here! Here is chapter three of Don't Forget to Write, written by yours truly =) Hope you all enjoyed MasterFreezeman's last chapter; I think he did awesome especially since he hasn't published something to fanfiction in quite some time. I am a proud girlfriend =)**

**Anyway, on to business. Yeah, again, not too much really happening here yet, but I've included some little quirks and foreshadowing (cookies if you spot it) for later chapters =) So yeah, do bear with us to set up the story all nice =)**

**Oh yeah, and apologies for the weird formatting on the messages between TheWitOfWilde and Skye, FF is just being awkward and not letting me do it the way I want it to.**

**I'm so happy the story has gained so much interest and yay for so many views, favourites, alerts and reviews! Special thanks go to MidsummerMoonlight99, PlernDraws, Shadow Serenity 57, ShinyEsp, YoungDarkPegasus, Scheherazade's Sonata, TwewyReaperGirl and Manser77!**

**So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and be on the lookout for MasterFreezeman's next update, coming soon!**

**OceanSpiral out =D**


	5. Burgeoning

**Chapter Four  
****Burgeoning**

The evening sun shines into the dullness of my room as it sets, casting an orange glare upon everything not shaded. The light catches a small object on my desk, causing a brilliant shine to reflect onto the wall. It distracts me, however, so I lazily reach out to the blinds and shut them, then turn back to what I was doing before: reading a book about the legend of the Creation of the Sinnoh region. It's a fascinating legend that describes how Arceus, the one considered to be the Pokemon equivalent of God, created the universe itself from an egg. As I turn the page to read about two of the beings Arceus created to bring balance to the universe, there's a knock at my door, and I hear someone call for me.

"Devin, come out! Dinner's almost ready," my mother's voice rings out. I sigh in exasperation at being interrupted; this part of the book is really interesting.

"Coming..." I say reluctantly. I'm totally absorbed in this legend, and it's rather disappointing that I can't continue reading about it**. **Closing the book, I stretch and yawn before standing up slowly, taking in the mess of posters and magazine articles all over the walls of my room. They're all of mythical and legendary Pokemon as well as famous men and women who made discoveries regarding these largest poster depicts Reshiram and Zekrom, and the second-largest is of the Sinnoh-based archaeologist Cynthia.

While I admire the posters adorning my walls, I'm distracted by the smell of something coming from downstairs. It's a meaty smell with a hint of spices mixed in. I conclude that it must be coming from the kitchen, and I dash out of my room to find out what it is. As I rush to get downstairs, I trip over a book that I left out in the hallway.

"Crap, I forgot about that," I mutter as I stumble forward, hopping on one foot as I attempt to regain my balance. I eventually right myself, shake off the slight pain, and pick up the book. I toss it into my room, where it lands neatly on the floor with a dull _thud_. I head for the staircase, limping slightly, but trying to move as fast as possible. Mother will be furious if I'm late for dinner. As I reach the bottom of the stairs, the smell intensifies, and I can identify it now.

"Hey, is that steak I smell?" I ask.

"Yes, dear, it's steak tonight," mother's voice drifts in from the kitchen. I can hear clatters and banging coming from inside, so I hurry in, wondering what the commotion is.

"You need any help, mother?" She looks busy and exhausted, scurrying around the kitchen with plates and cutlery balanced precariously in her hands.

"Yes please, dear," she replies, sounding quite exhausted. She sets the plates down on the counter so she can catch her breath and give her arms a rest. "Could you take out all the plates and silverware for me, please?"

"Of course." I nod and take the plates off of the counter, carefully stacking two plates together in each hand and putting the cutlery on top of them. I swiftly exit the kitchen and take the plates and cutlery to the dining room, where the dining table is set up neatly in the middle of the room. Father sits at the head of the table, and he's waiting patiently for dinner to be served. My sister, Charlotte, sits on his left. I notice she has her phone with her, and judging from the quick movement of her fingers, she's busy texting. Inwardly, I roll my eyes; she's _always_ texting. I suppose that is typical for a girl her age, though. However, as I walk in, Charlotte actually looks up from her phone and offers me a smile.

"Hi Devin!" she says cheerily.

I smile back at her and start setting the plates and cutlery on the table. "Hey sis," I say in return as I put a plate and some cutlery in front of her "What have you gotten up to today?"

"Oh, not much," Charlotte answers. "I've just been busy doing homework. The teachers always seem to cram everything in right before and right after spring break..." She blows a stray strand of her shoulder-length charcoal-black hair out of her face in frustration and smoothes the sleeve of her maroon cardigan.

I set down the last plate and sit down in the chair next to her. "Typical, teachers always seem to do that. Even I remember the sheer amount of work that got piled on us this time of year," I grumble as memories of my time in school resurface. The teachers _were_ awfully fond of setting a lot of assignments over the break...

"Tell me about it," Charlotte huffs. "Even the history teacher assigned us something, and she _never _assigns us anything!"

I flinch a little at the unusually harsh change in Charlotte's tone. Even father looks over at Charlotte, looking surprised.

"Well, the history teacher always did enjoy torturing the students at mid-semester..." I mumble to myself.

Charlotte seems confused. "Come again?"

"Ah, it's nothing." I deflect her question, not wanting to relive memories of history class. "Just get a little bit done each night and you'll get it all done in no time," I advise. "That's what I always had to do when the workload got that intense."

"I'll see what I can do..." Charlotte sighs. "It's just so much work. I mean, I've gotten a little done, but there's so much more to go..."

"You're gonna do fine," father pipes up. "Just put your head down and soldier on; it'll get done in no time flat."

"Says you," Charlotte retorts. "You're the one who hasn't gotten a job in years."

It's at that unfortunate moment that mother enters the dining room with a large plate of steaks in hand. She stops and stares at Charlotte in astonishment, before her face twists. "Charlotte Wilde, you do not talk to your father like that!" she yells, clearly unhappy. "Your father tries his very best to find work! Work is just hard to come by these days, unfortunately." She sighs and shakes her head as she sets the plate of steaks in the middle of the table. "Honestly, didn't we ever teach you to honour your parents and respect us?"

Charlotte flinches at our mother's raised voice; mother is a scary woman when she's cross. "S-sorry, mother..." she apologizes sheepishly, blushing out of embarrassment.

"You need to apologize to your father, too, young lady," mother says sternly as she exits the room again to bring out the side dish. Charlotte turns to face father, who is looking at her with an unimpressed gaze.

"S-sorry, father... I... I didn't mean to snap at you..." Charlotte says quietly yet sincerely. Father simply nodded at Charlotte's apology, accepting it. Mother comes back into the dining room just then, carrying a large bowl of mashed potatoes.

"Dinner is served!" she announces proudly. I take a moment to smell the air, and the smell of the steak and the potatoes washes over me, making my mouth water. I reach out for the plate and spear the largest piece of steak I can see with my fork. Politely, however, I wait until the bowl of mashed potatoes is passed to me to take some and put it on my plate.

"Alright, dig in!" mother says enthusiastically, the plates filled with food. I instantly grab my knife and fork and start cutting into the steak, tearing off a large chunk of it and practically inhaling it.

Father looks over to me just then. "Whoa, slow down, son, or you're gonna explode!" he teases.

I roll my eyes and put on a joking voice. "Calm down, father, I know how much food I can handle," I chuckle.

He laughs along with me before taking a bite out of his own steak. "Hey, Devin, I've been meaning to ask you," he pauses as he swallows his huge mouthful. "How did it go with Hunter the other day?"

I set down my knife and fork slowly at the unexpected question, as not to make them clatter off of the plate, and turn to him. I feel a little apprehensive about this subject; there are things he and I talked about that are still lingering in my mind.

"Well..." I think about how I'm going to answer very carefully before I dare to reply. "We talked about a lot of things, really, just to catch up. He's kept himself busy recently with his job at the supermarket. Apparently, they've put him on the night shift for a few months."

"Night shift at the supermarket, eh?" Father frowns, leading me to believe that he knows something about night shifts. "I tried applying at the supermarket once. They wanted to put me on the night shift, and I said no because I have a family to be with. Night shifts are such odd hours, and I won't spend those hours away from the family."

I can hear a sort of defiance in his voice; he always was a stubborn one. Now that I think about it, that's probably why he hasn't gotten a job in so long.

"Hours just aren't the same any more," father continues. "Back when I was an archaeologist, I got to pick my own hours. Granted, they were usually quite long, but working into the night wasn't an option. Nowadays, everyone's working night shifts, and it's taking away from their time with other people."

I finish chewing a piece of steak I'm eating as father stops speaking. "Father, it's that mentality that's stopping you from getting a job, you know? You're part of the family; you've gotta get out there and make some money. There's only so much I can do at my age. I know I'm getting some income working under Master Drayden, but it's not gonna keep us afloat. Mother is under a lot of pressure, managing her money, and what I make is helping, but it just isn't enough."

Father scoffs at this. "Nonsense, son, we're holding up just fine for the moment. It'll do until I can find something."

My patience is wearing a bit thin now. I look around the table, and see a look of annoyance on Charlotte's face; she must not have liked father's words either. I also see a very cross look on mother's face; she's been pushing for father to get a job as quickly as possible.

"Adam, we've talked about this before," mother starts. "You have _got_ to get a job, because we're beginning to struggle even paying the mortgage. So, please, honey, help out the family."

"I'm trying, Elizabeth," father replies, a harsh edge in his voice.

I'm not in the mood for any arguments, so I quickly intervene. "Hey, let's settle down here, alright?" I say seriously, surprising everyone at the table. Even I'm surprised at how harsh I sound. "Arguments are no fun for either side. Let's just settle down and enjoy dinner, ok? Besides, I got asked a question, and I wasn't done answering."

At this, mother settles down. I assume she wants to avoid any more arguing. Father, however, remains in a huff. "Ignore him," mother mutters darkly before changing her tone. "Anyway, Devin, you were talking about your time with Hunter, weren't you?" she asks me conversationally.

Eager to move on from the argument, I answer almost immediately. "Ah, yeah, I was. Well, basically, we just decided to hang around the Pokemon Centre after I left Master Drayden's house. We talked about a lot of things, but we mostly reminisced." I close my eyes as I remember my younger years. I hold these memories close to me; they helped to shape me into who I am today.

"Is he still just as into Pokemon as you are into your myths and legends?" Charlotte suddenly interjects, snapping me out of my reverie. It's no secret that Hunter has always been into Pokémon; almost all of Opelucid City has known about it for years.

I try to string together some sort of coherent sentence, fumbling over the words. "W-wha? I-Is he still into Pokemon? H-He is, yes. I-In fact, he showed me his new Pokemon Trainer licence. He got it a couple of weeks ago."

Mother and Charlotte look impressed, while at the other end of the table, father grumbles about something.

"Wow, he's a Pokemon Trainer now?" mother asks me, astounded. Charlotte lets out a low whistle, indicating that she, too, is impressed. Father simply snorts.

"Being a Pokemon Trainer is a silly idea," he says idly.

Mother instantly shoots him a look that, quite frankly, could constitute for a Druddigon's Glare attack. "Adam, please, that was uncalled for," she snaps.

I chance a look into her eyes – a dangerous thing to do when she's angry – and see a certain harshness in them. Her steely-blue eyes have taken on more of a grey hue; a sign that she's gotten extremely angry. Anticipating another shouting match, I speak up as quickly as I can.

"Um... I think I'm just gonna take care of my plate and head upstairs now..." I offer a sheepish grin before excusing myself from the table, taking my plate and cutlery with me to the kitchen, where I scrape any leftover scraps of food into the bin. As I wash my plate, I hear footsteps behind me.I turn around, and I see Charlotte has excused herself as well.

"Hey, Devin, why are mother and father always going at each other like this?" she asks me quietly. I take a look into her eyes; she seems visibly upset and worried.

"Honestly, sis, I don't know..." I sigh and put my plate and cutlery in the sink. "This has been going on for a while now, too..." Shaking my head, I open up the fridge and take out a large carton of apple juice. This arguing has been going on for years now; father has showed very little interest in finding work, and mother is getting angry with him all the time.

"I just don't understand... They're our parents; aren't they supposed to never raise their voices at each other and fight like they do?" Charlotte's voice is getting choked up.

I'm unsure of what to do now. I don't even know how I feel about the situation. Taking out a glass and filling it almost to the top with apple juice, I wrack my brain for a way to answer my sister. "Well... Unfortunately, couples fight, even married ones. Mother and father always seem to fight over something, but they always make up in the end. That's what's important, I think." I allow myself to smile as I say this, and Charlotte manages a small smile back.

"I suppose you're right," she replies in a voice barely above a whisper. To my surprise, she then walks over to me and, without warning, gives me a hug. "Thanks, Devin," she says sincerely. "I hope everything turns out for the best with our parents."

Still a little taken aback by the sudden hug, I tentatively hug back, putting my arms around her, just enough to be reassuring. "It will, it always does in the end," I assure her.

Charlotte then lets go of me, smiles, and walks out of the kitchen, presumably up to her room. When she's out of earshot, I turn back to the fridge, put the carton of apple juice back inside and close the door. I glance over my shoulder to make sure Charlotte is gone, then I sigh deeply, a wave of unease washing over me. What I had said to Charlotte was really just something to placate her; I'm too scared to tell her how I really feel about our parents' constant arguing. "I really hope it does work out in the end... The shouting matches have been going on for so long now... I think I might have to talk to them about it..."

I shake my head, not wanting to think about that just now, then grab my glass of apple juice and head upstairs to my room. On the way up, I almost trip over another stray book I hadn't noticed earlier. "Gah! I keep tripping over these books!" I fume to myself, picking up the book on the floor, which I notice had fallen off of the hallway bookshelf. I find the spot the book fell from and replace it. Suddenly, I hear a loud beep sound come from my room. "That's an email!" I exclaim. I dart into my room to check the email, slamming the door shut inadvertently. It's an email from the blog website I'm on. Eager to find out what it is, I click the alert.

"_You have one new comment on your blog post "The Truths of Ideals: An Insight into Reshiram and Zekrom"! Read now?_" I click the link to the comments section of my blog. My hands feel jittery, so it takes me a few attempts to pull up the page successfully. The comment could be singing my praises, blindly bashing me, or could be generic and boring, so I never know what to expect. Upon reading the comment, I see that it's from an anonymous user who is asking if I'll make an update to this post to include the third dragon, Kyurem, in it. I sigh in mild disappointment .

"It's never enough for them, is it...?" I groan. "It's my blog, so I decide what goes on it." I sit down heavily. In my opinion, it's not even worth replying to such a generic comment, but I tap out a reply all the same.

"_Hey, thanks for your comment. Sorry to disappoint you, but no, Kyurem will not be added to this post. I might do a post dedicated to Kyurem at one point, though, because it's still a very mysterious Pokemon with tons of myths about it._

_-TheWitOfWilde_"

I sit still for just a minute, thinking about the day's events, especially what happened at dinner. The family's situation is not looking good, even with the money I earn to support them. I don't mind helping the family out, but it does get very hard at times. I feel like what I'm doing will never be enough because father is too stubborn to take the jobs that are available. I understand that the hours are undesirable and it would be hard to go without seeing the family most of the time, but the family needs the support. I think he should put his feelings to the side and do the right thing, like I'm doing. A violent shiver wracks my whole body as I consider what could happen if this keeps going.

"No..." I chastise myself. "What's the point in thinking about it?" I take a deep breath to calm myself down. I click around the blogging website for a few minutes, desperate for a distraction. Nothing catches my eye for a short while, until I see a little red icon in the top right corner of the screen, which reads "_1 unread private message._" I click the icon and go to my inbox, where I see the unread message. I mentally slap myself when I see who sent it.

"Oh! That's right!" I exclaim to myself. "I totally forgot about that!" I've been conversing with ReachForTheSkye, the publisher of "_An Idiot's Guide to Beginner Philosophy_." We've been talking for a few days now, and I find myself always looking forward to her messages. I don't have a lot of time to socialize with my friends, so I feel quite pleased that I have someone to talk to when I feel a little lonely. I open the message, eager to read what she has to say.

"_**Ah, I totally forgot you had messaged me! XP Sorry I never replied to you yesterday; my flatmate had a, uh... disaster in the kitchen and I had to, well, shall we say… rescue her xP We decided just to go out for dinner after that, cos there was no way either of us wanted to cook xP And yeah, I could have messaged you when I got home, but my flatmate convinced me to have a few drinks. And then the few drinks turned into… many drinks xP **_

_**And as you can imagine, mixing drinks with early morning classes does not go well xP I felt like I was dying when I got up. So yeah, really sorry about the late reply there… Hope you don't mind me messaging you again." **_

_**ReachForTheSkye  
**__**Sent Thursday, 4**__**th**__** April, 16:30**_

I instantly click the reply button, feeling a little bad that it's taken me this long to notice the message.

"_**Ah, hey =) Don't worry about messaging me; I always look forward to messages =) Ahh, I see, a disaster in the kitchen? That's horrible xP I hope nobody got hurt. Oh dear, had a little too much to drink, huh? Personally, I don't drink all that much, but I have had a few before. Didn't really like it much, to be honest. I do know what it's like to be up early after drinking, though; I had to be up for work after a night out once, and it was **_**horrid**_** xP Hey, it's ok about the late reply; I actually just got back from dinner =) Hope to hear from you again soon =) Don't forget to write =P *is shot*"**_

_**TheWitOfWilde  
**__**Sent Thursday, 4th**__**April, 19:17**_

I can feel a smile pulling at the sides of my face, though I'm not really sure why. I feel at ease talking to her, even though she technically is a stranger on the internet. But then again, everyone is a stranger until you get to know them. I click on her username, bringing up her profile. I'm surprised to see that every little detail of her profile is filled out, and it's quite elaborate in places, too. Her "Bio" and "About Me" sections read like essays. I skim over them, making a quick mental note to myself to read them later. I then come to her basic information, and see that she's in Goldenrod City, all the way in the Johto region. She's 21, only a year younger than me. I glance at her name again. Considering her username, it's not difficult to figure out her first name is Skye, but I double-check her full name, and repeat it to myself quietly.

"Skye Davies..." I murmur. "That's a really nice name." My lips curl into a smile. Her name rolls off the tongue quite nicely, and I have to admit I like the way it sounds. I ponder this, my laptop makes a _beep_ noise, indicating a new message from Skye. I swiftly click the link and read the message.

"_**Hey =D I was wondering when you'd reply, actually =P Yeah, it was a **_**lot**_** of fun trying to avert a near crisis there xP My flatmates drive me crazy sometimes xP But it's all good now! I feel a lot better, too =D Ah, you've had a few drinks before yourself, have you? I bet you have loads of funny stories =P EVERYONE has a drunk story to tell. Maybe I'll tell you some of mine one day."**_

_**ReachForTheSkye  
**__**Sent Thursday, 4**__**th**__** April, 19:23**_

I lunge for the keyboard to reply.

"_**Sorry about replying so late xP I was eating dinner with the family. Good food =) Oh yeah, I have a few stories to tell xP I might tell you a couple of them one day, too =P So yeah, what have been up to today? I didn't do much; just went to work (well, it's not technically 'work', but an apprenticeship), came home, and had dinner. Standard day xP"**_

_**TheWitOfWilde  
**__**Sent Thursday, 4**__**th**__** April, 19:26**_

I think about what sort of stories I might hear from Skye. She seems quite bubbly and enthusiastic, so I imagine that her stories will be very funny. I sit back and wait for a few minutes before I hear another _beep_ sound. I dive forward and move the cursor to the alert message. It shows that I have two emails. One of them is a reply from Skye, which I am very eager to read, but the other one completely catches me by surprise. It's from Master Drayden, and it's flagged as important. I decide to read Master Drayden's email first since he is my master and it's important.

"_Devin,_

_ I have found a clue regarding the whereabouts of the Light Stone and Dark Stone. However, I am having a little trouble interpreting it. I can usually read these clues, but this is a strange one. Tomorrow, I wish to show you this clue. Perhaps you can solve it. No, in fact, I know you can. I have faith in you, Devin._

_That is all I wish to say. Give my regards to your family. I wish you all the best._

_-Drayden, Mayor and Gym Leader of Opelucid City."_

I gawk at the message for a short while, completely unable to believe what I just read. As the reality of it sinks in, I become overwhelmed by a burst of excitement. "Yes!" I cheer to myself, unable to contain my excitement. "A clue! Oh my God, a clue! This... this could be a breakthrough!" I don't care who can hear me now; I'm far too ecstatic. "Once I get that clue, I can figure it all out! Maybe... maybe I _can_ find the stones after all!" Disregarding that I may be getting too far ahead of myself, I leap around my room for a good five minutes, whooping and cheering until I run out of breath.

I collapse into my chair, breathless. "Ha... Haha! A clue! That is amazing! Master Drayden, you are the best," I rave to myself. I feel myself hyperventilating slightly, so I try to take some deep breaths to settle down again. My body feels limp and weak from the lack of air, and I'm struggling to move my arms. I take a few minutes to relax. Once I feel some strength return, I sit up and reach for the mouse. I click away from Master Drayden's email, and see that the alert for Skye's reply is still unread. I quickly open the alert and click the link to Skye's reply.

"_**Good stories, huh? I bet you can't top this one xP I was at a bar in Goldenrod one time for a friend's birthday, and two very drunk guys got the whole bar singing "Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life". You know, the Monty Python song?I heard a rumour that Lance of the Elite Four was there, but I don't believe it xP Hey, no need to apologize =) Food is good =) Well, I haven't been up to much either, just going to class and doing uni work, which is still sucking my soul dry, by the way xP Oh, you're in an apprenticeship? What's it for? Oh no, wait, is it ok for me to ask that? O.o"**_

_**ReachForTheSkye  
**__**Sent Thursday, 4**__**th**__** April, 19:29**_

I pounce on the keyboard, my hands still trembling from hearing Master Drayden's news. It takes me a little while to type out the reply because of this.

"_**Oh my God, that is HILARIOUS! XD I bet the guys who started that must be an absolute riot =P Oh. still got all that work, huh? I can't imagine it's any fun at all xP I may not know what uni is like, but I've heard the horror stories before. Yep, it's an apprenticeship =) Hey, don't worry, I'm fine with telling you what it's for =) I'm studying under my master in order to become an entrepreneur and run my own business =) In fact, my master just emailed me about something important. He's actually very knowledgeable about myths and legends, and he teaches me =) He's found something out, and I'm really excited about it! =D He's gonna tell me what it is tomorrow! =D"**_

_**TheWitOfWilde  
**__**Sent Thursday, 4**__**th**__** April, 19:37**_

Another wave of ecstasy bubbles up, and I feel the urge to just jump up and cheer like mad. I struggle to keep it all under control, desperately looking for a way to let out the energy. Eventually, I give in to the almost primitive urge and let out an excited shout as I pump my arm into the air repeatedly.

"God, I can't believe it! A clue!" I'm practically bellowing, but I really don't care; this is a major find that I can't wait to decipher. My mad gesticulating quickly starts to hurt, however, so I stop abruptly and bring my arm back down gingerly. I'm so excited that I don't even notice an email alert pop up on my laptop screen. It goes unnoticed the rest of the day, as I'm so caught up in re-reading everything I can about the legends, but as I'm tossing and turning that night, trying to sleep, I remember it. Skye's message is bright and jovial, wishing me luck in regards to what Master Drayden has said. I'm also surprised to find another message sent several hours later, nearing midnight. It's relatively short, simply wishing me goodnight.

"_**I expect you got so excited that you totally forgot to reply xP That's cute =) But at least we're all squared up now. I forgot to reply, so did you =P We're even =P  
**_'_**Night =) Have a good day tomorrow.  
**__**And don't YOU forget to write back =P"**_

_**ReachForTheSkye  
**__**Sent Thursday, 4th April, 23:57**_

I can't help but chuckle at her cheeky tone at the end of the message, but at the same time, I feel a slight pang of disappointment that I wasn't able to message her. The feelings are quite alien, and I try to chase them away, but they remain rooted in my mind as I try to fall asleep, troubling me until the morning.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys, MasterFreezeman here! Sorry this chapter took so long to get out; beta-reading is a painful task for someone who's been out of practice for so long xP I'm so glad OceanSpiral is helping me learn all the tricks to it :) She's a great teacher, she is :) *hugs* Thank you :3**

**So, we've got some development here. Lots o stuff happening in this chapter, with Devin's family, more messages with Skye, and an email from Drayden.**

**Oh, it's spot-the-reference time! There's a reference to Free Spirits hidden in this chapter. See if you can spot it ;) **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter: Puniful-TeaKat, TwewyReaperGirl, Manser77, MidsummerMoonlight99, YoungDarkPegasus, and Shadow Serenity 57. You're all awesome :D**

**So, if you like, please leave a review with your thoughts on this chapter. Feedback is always appreciated :)**

**OceanSpiral is going to be bringing you the next chapter :)**

**That's it from me. Take care, everyone. MasterFreezeman, signing out.**

**EDIT: Fixed a continuity error in the final message.**


	6. A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

**Chapter Five  
A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words**

"Okay, double-check the formatting… that all looks alright… oh hell, I've typo'd! Backspace, backspace, backspace…! Oh, work you stupid thing! Thank you! Alright, where's that publish button…? Where is it? Don't hide from me, you little…! Don't make me come in there! Aha! There it is! No technology yet has managed to get the better of Skye Davies! Oh what the hell are you doing now!? Why aren't you publishing!? Oh wait! Clicking the wrong thing… Okay, okay, that's all good. Click."

I let out a sigh of relief as I finally outsmart the website and manage to publish the latest instalment to _An Idiot's Guide to Beginner Philosophy. _It's taken me the better part of the entire weekend to write and finish up, yet my common sense dictates that it probably was a bit of a waste of time in hindsight. Especially considering the next big project is due in for philosophy at the end of the month. I try to tell myself that publishing an update will help quell the urge to procrastinate any further, but in all honesty, I don't quite believe that. I half-heartedly pull up the page of notes I'm compiling for the project and skim through it reluctantly. There's music playing in the background and I hum along to it as I type out a few sentences, trying to organise the various mishmash of thoughts into something coherent and actually _useful. _

I find myself singing louder as the song suddenly picks up and develops into a crisp, sharp, upbeat tempo. I don't normally sing in the flat; Carrie often complains I make too much noise. But she's out at volleyball practice for most of the evening and Samantha, although I doubt she'd complain about me singing, is also out. So, with the place to myself, I sing out as loudly and as proudly as I can. Because I can.

I almost fall off my seat in shock when a merry little _ding _sounds from my laptop and I see some new email notifications. I scan through them with interest.

_You have one new comment from FallingFromGrace. Read now? _

_You have one new comment from PhilosophyPhoenix. Read now?_

_You have one new comment from ThePineappleConqueror. Read now?_

The comments are nice enough, I suppose, just general "ZOMG please continue xP xP xP" sort of things. I appreciate them, don't get me wrong. It's nice to know people like what I do, but all the same, I wish someone would actually talk to me more seriously about the issues. I click away from the emails feeling distinctly underwhelmed, and continue trying to fathom some sort of meaning out of the various bits and pieces I have for my philosophy project. I'm occupied by this for a little while until another _ding _sounds from my laptop.

_You have one new comment from TheWitOfWilde. Read now? _

But before I can even click on the notification, another pops up.

_You have one new private message from TheWitOfWilde. Read now? _

A smile touches on my face as I click the link and I'm not altogether sure why. The message pops up and I read it through carefully.

"_**Yay, you updated! I know you told me yesterday you were updating, but I'm really glad to see it. I've already read the new blog, submitted a comment there for you too xP Really enjoyed what you had to say as well.  
So yeah. How are you doing?"**_

_**TheWitOfWilde  
Sent Monday, 8**__**th**__** April, 18:35**_

I'm rather glad to have heard from him again. After thoroughly embarrassing myself the second time we exchanged private messages by having to admit to being hungover and explaining how Carrie almost burned the flat down, I had totally expected to scare the poor guy away. He seems so shy and quiet, like he couldn't hurt a fly. And I'm not exactly shy and quiet. He's a nice guy to talk to, despite our differences, especially since he's very easy-going and I do enjoy his company. We've been exchanging messages for a while now. It's nothing too serious, just general chit-chat. He's oddly secretive and I realise I know next to nothing of his personal details. Heck, I don't even know his name yet. My full name, Skye Davies, as well as my age and my location, has been listed on my blog profile ever since I entered the website, but his has remained stubbornly empty of any defining characteristics.

I tap out a message.

"_**Hey there!  
Aww, thanks for all the nice comments, really sweet of you =D And I'm not too bad, just working away on some philosophy work for uni. And singing to myself xP But it's okay, 'cos my flatmates are out xP How are you?  
Actually, there's something I've been meaning to ask. We've been chatting all weekend now, right? Would it be really rude of me to ask your name?" **_

_**ReachForTheSkye  
Sent Monday, 8**__**th**__** April, 18:39**_

He takes a long time to reply, but I have my music and philosophy work to amuse me and keep my mind off the wait. But as it ticks ever closer to seven o'clock, I worry I may have offended him and in a moment of panic, pull up the private message chain and type out a quick reply.

"_**Hey, me again,  
It's okay if you don't wanna tell me your name. I totally understand. I'm just one of those people who likes to have a name to match to a (virtual?) face. But yeah. If you don't wanna say, that's totally cool."  
**_

_**ReachForTheSkye  
Sent Monday, 8**__**th**__** April, 18:58**_

I sit back nervously in my chair and wait. When the reply does eventually come through, I pounce on it eagerly.

"_**Hey,**_**  
**_**I'm really sorry I never got back to you sooner. And no, I guess it is alright if you ask eheheh xP If you really wanna know, it's Devin. And as for my last name, just look at my username.**_**"**

_**TheWitOfWilde  
Sent Monday, 8**__**th**__** April, 19:03**_

"Devin…" I say out loud, liking the way it sounds. Devin what, though? What about his last name? After a few moments of confusion, I remember his rather perplexing instruction to look at his username for the answer. As I glance at it, the metaphorical penny drops. "Oh!" I cry out in surprise. "Devin Wilde! I get it!"

"_**Devin Wilde, eh? That's a good name. And can I just say, I LOVE Oscar Wilde, so the fact that you share a last name with him has just gained you so many friend points xP So here's question number two. You already know I'm in Goldenrod City. Whereabouts do you live?"  
**_

_**ReachForTheSkye  
Sent Monday, 8**__**th**__** April, 19:06**_

I sit there, impatiently tapping the desk with my nails until the familiar _ding _sounds again.

"_**Wait, what? Friend points? O.o  
And well… I'm not sure if you'll have heard of this place… You might have, you might have not. I'm from Opelucid City. In UNOVA xP"  
**_

_**TheWitOfWilde  
Sent Monday, 8**__**th**__** April, 19:14 **_

"Unova!?" I repeat in shock as I stare at the message. I can't quite believe it, yet there it is staring me in the face, right there and black and white. I let out a disappointed sigh. Unova is so far away, easily at least ten or twelve hours away from Johto. It would require a plane journey at the very least to even come _close _to Opelucid City and quite frankly, that's not really an expense a university student can afford.

"Skye, get a grip of yourself," I tell myself fiercely, shocked at the fact that thought had even presented itself. "You are not flying halfway around the bloody world to go visit some guy you've met over the internet…"

Trying to swallow down the strange alien feeling of disappointment that is swelling in my throat, I reply to him.

_**Yeah! Friend points! I know your name, you know my name, I know where you live (totally not meaning that in a creepy stalker "the call is coming from inside the house" way xP) and you know where I live. I think that makes us friends =D  
And wow, all the way in Unova? Goodness, I didn't expect that… it's so far away! **_

_**ReachForTheSkye  
Sent Monday, 8**__**th**__** April, 19:18**_

The front door slams, causing me to jump. "C-Carrie? Is that you?" I call.

It's all quiet for a moment, but then the door to my room swings wildly open and bangs against the wall. I hear a series of high pitched squeaks and I turn around and come face-to-face with the furry face of Samantha's Furret, Ringo. I yelp in surprise as the Pokémon nuzzles itself into me, nipping at me with tiny sharp teeth. It doesn't hurt though. The Pokémon actually seems a rather friendly little creature, and as I put my hand out to it, it purrs affectionately.

"R-Ringo!"

Samantha suddenly bolts into my room, looking haggard, her brown hair wild and tangled. She's out of breath, her chest heaving and she's clutching onto a book bag, which crashes to the ground as she realises where her Pokemon has gotten to. "Oh, S-Skye! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for—"

"Hey, it's alright," I interrupt her, stroking Ringo's long body. "He's not doing any harm. He's really friendly, actually."

"Y-yeah, he is…" Samantha says softly. She's eyeing me and Ringo quite worriedly, and I do my best to smile reassuringly at her.

"Why don't you come in?" I ask, indicating the bed.

"C…can I?"

"Sure."

She shuffles in obediently, perching herself at the end of the bed as if she's afraid of messing up the forest green bedclothes that I've pulled straight and rearranged as perfectly as possible. She clicks her tongue softly as if trying to call the Furret over, but the Pokémon ignores her and instead attempts to clamber onto my lap. I giggle, pushing the Pokémon away gently. It's already taller than me; I'm not keen to have all almost 6' of it nestled in my lap.

"So, what are you up to?" I ask Samantha.

"Oh, not much… Just home from the library."

"Library, huh? You have work to do?"

"Yeah. I had a bunch of books to find for my essay, so I stayed after my seminar to get all that done." She pauses for a second. "Wh…what are you up to?"

"Nothing too interesting. Trying to get a head start on the big philosophy project I have due in at the end of the month. And I'm talking to a guy."

"A guy?"

"Yeah. Online."

"…online?"

I suddenly realise how bad that sounds and quickly shake my head. "N-no! Not like that! Not like… a dating website or something!" I feel a blush tinge my cheeks. "Just a guy on this blogging website who seems to like things I post. We've been chatting on and off all weekend,"

Samantha looked a little concerned. "How… how old is this guy?"

"I… don't know…" I admit with a wry smile. "I don't think he's much older than me, to be honest."

"And what's his name?"

"Devin,"

"Where's he live?"

"Opelucid City."

"In _Unova_?!"

"Yeah, in Unova."

"That's a long way from Goldenrod…" she says earnestly.

"I know," I say. "I mean, he's just some random guy. I'm not exactly gonna run off with him. Like you said, I don't even know his age."

"Just be careful," Samantha says. "Not everyone on the internet is what they seem…"

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," I nod, tickling Ringo under the chin, making him purr.

Samantha excuses herself shortly after that, taking Ringo with her. I ponder her words for a few moments. _Not everyone on the internet is what they seem. _I'm suddenly hit with a rush of nerves as I look at a new email notification. This Devin seems harmless enough, but everyone has heard the horror stories of meeting strangers online and it all turning sinister. I'm rather tentative as I open his next message and scan it through.

_**Wow, friends, huh? Wow. I don't really know what to say. That's really nice of you, that is…  
And yeah, I live in Unova. It's a long way from Goldenrod, that's for sure. But then again, Unova's a long way away from anywhere. I've never even left Unova before, so yeah… I've always wanted to go travelling, I have. Maybe one day…**_

_**TheWitOfWilde  
Sent Monday, 8**__**th**__** April, 19:21**_

I can't help but chuckle to myself. He seems so gentle and shy. There's no way that this could be anyone sinister, could there? He seems just like any other regular guy. I don't want to believe Samantha's worries, so I simply put them to the back of my mind and continue chatting with Devin for a further hour or so. We don't talk about anything important, exchanging bits of information here and there. We discuss how our days have gone and touch on the subject of travelling. I've visited Kanto a fair number of times to visit my grandparents and the family once took a holiday to Hoenn when I was much younger. I remember my Dad graduated from Castelia University in Unova and Devin seems impressed with this little fact. He's less impressed about how that is the extent of my knowledge of Unova and spends some time telling me about its unique geography. I read his messages with fascination, finding him an engaging and interesting person to speak with, and I'm quite disappointed when I hear the door slam at just after half past eight, signalling Carrie's arrival home. She barges into my room straight away, chattering incessantly. I try to reply to Devin as I can, but Carrie is insistent of my attention, chiding me if I waver away from her even for a minute or so. Eventually, I send an apologetic message to Devin saying I have things to do and reluctantly follow Carrie into the kitchen so she can tell me her stories.

Even away from the laptop and away from the temptation of the internet, I still think of Devin. I had been enjoying my conversation with him, even though we had been talking about nothing in particular. Carrie was talking about nothing in particular, but it was a different sort of nothing. She was talking at a million miles an hour, her voice shrill and high pitched. There was something about running into someone she hated, something about some boy she was interested in and something about how she was late home because of a group of Pokémon trainers were blocking the street that leads up to our flat. I sighed, only half listening, waiting until her story eventually runs dry. Eventually she finishes and in the moments of the break of conversation, I try and speak, but she interrupts me again.

"Hey, do you fancy taking a walk down to the shops? I gotta get a few things."

I groan. "Can't you go on your own?"

"Well, yeah, but I thought you'd like to come with."

"Carrie, I have things to do, you know?"

"Like what? All you've been doing all week are those blog things."

"And talking to friends."

"Friends?"

"Yeah." I say, crossing my arms. "I've made friends with a guy online. Been chatting to him for a while."

"A guy online?" Carrie wrinkles her nose. "Why bother wasting your time chatting to strangers online when you can spend time with actual _people_?"

Cos Devin actually seems interested in what I have to say, I think darkly. Carrie doesn't seem to notice my annoyance and prompts me again to join her on the walk to the shops. I dither for a little while, before realising I haven't left the flat for most of the day aside from one early morning lecture. Getting out into some fresh air would probably be best and the lure of a big bar of chocolate is enough to make me agree to walk her down.

It's almost half past nine by the time we hit the Goldenrod streets. It's dark and there's a defined nip in the cold air, making me shiver as we hurry along. I hate walking the streets too late at night because, as is often the case in big cities, there's always unsavoury characters hanging around. We reach the big supermarket only ten minutes' walk from our flat, take far too long just to pick up a few essentials and head back home again, the handles of carrier bags biting into our hands.

The streets are teeming with people and Carrie and I move as quickly as possible down towards our flat. However, as we turn onto our road, we encounter a problem. There's a group of boys hanging around our building, young teenagers, probably no more than sixteen or seventeen, all obviously local kids. Unfriendly towards the student population. Carrie and I exchange nervous looks as we approach them. They're lingering around the front door, preventing us from getting inside. And what's worse, there are Pokémon around their ankles.

"Carrie…" I say worriedly, recognising the Pokémon as a Raticate and a Murkrow.

"Relax," Carrie says breezily. "Just act natural,"

Carrie flounces her way effortlessly past the group of young teenagers, barely even acknowledging them. They watch her as she walks past, jostling each other and making comments, laughing. But they don't make a move in her direction and she disappears safely inside. I swallow down a slight edge of fear and try to follow Carrie as confidently into the building as possible.

However, as I pass by the biggest of the group of boys, the Raticate that lingers at his heels suddenly lunges for me. I screech as I feel teeth puncture my ankle and pain shoots through it, making the group of boys explode with jeering laughter. Tears prick at my eyes as I stumble and try and back away. "C-Can't you keep your Pokemon under control?!" I cry, feeling something trickle into my socks.

The boys only laugh further, cackling obnoxiously. Even the Murkrow makes a deep, throaty crowing noise at my expense, glaring at me through narrow glinting eyes. I swear at them under my breath and limp back into the building where Carrie is waiting for me, frowning.

"Are you alright?"

"No! That bastard's Raticate bit me, look!"

I hitch up the folds of my ankle length skirt, slip my foot out of my shoe and brandish it in Carrie's direction. There's a puncture wound in my ankle, leaking crimson blood all over the floor and it's becoming increasingly difficult to stand on. Carrie looks horrified.

"How dare they?!" she snaps. "People shouldn't _have _Pokémon if they're going to let them go out of control like that. I should go out there and give them a piece of my mind!"

"Ohh, don't bother…" I mutter, leaning my weight apprehensively on my bleeding ankle. "Let's just get upstairs; I need to stop all this bleeding… How I'm going to get up the stairs, I don't know…"

It's an excruciatingly long process to climb the six flights of stairs and I'm light-headed and grumpy by the time I eventually hobble into our flat. The bleeding has mostly stopped by the time I get into the kitchen so all that remains is to wipe up the crimson that stains my leg, treat it with an antiseptic wipe and bind it with a bandage. Carrie doesn't even seem to care about my bitten ankle, brushing away my attempts to rant and vent with an airy 'it could have been worse', which only serves to make my temper worse. It's getting late so I excuse myself to bed, but when I limp into my room, I push open my laptop, climb into bed with it and pull up the blogging website. I hope Devin is online and I type out a message to him.

"_**Hey Devin  
Sorry for the message this late at night… Sorry if you're in bed or asleep or anything. Just kinda pissed off and could use someone to rant to. My flatmate isn't exactly the most sympathetic of people… I'm sorry to have to come rant to you of all people, but I honestly didn't know who else to talk to xP**_

_**ReachForTheSkye  
Sent Monday, 8**__**th**__** April, 22:45**_

I sit at the laptop nervously. I convince myself that Devin's already in bed and just as I'm about to give up on ever getting a reply, I hear a _ding_!

"_**Hey Skye,  
Don't worry, I'm not in bed. I couldn't sleep anyway. You need someone to rant to? =( What's the matter? H-has something happened? Are you okay? And it's okay, you can always come talk to me, I don't mind =D**_

_**TheWitOfWilde  
Sent Monday, 8**__**th**__** April, 22:53**_

I immediately launch into my reply, describing what had happened with the Raticate and the group of teenage boys. He's shocked and fusses over me like a distraught mother, asking me constantly if I'm alright and if I was hurt. When I explain my injury, he panics, imploring me to go to the hospital to get it checked by professionals and it takes some time to calm him down and convince him I'm not going to spontaneously drop dead of blood poisoning. After I eventually calm him down, we end up talking about anything and everything that comes up in conversation. Initially, I do most of the talking, ranting about Carrie and her idiotic, selfish ways and venting about how I don't really feel I can talk to her about big important issues, such as the worries I have about university and deadlines. I explain about how tense it is in the flat sometimes due to the strife between Carrie and Samantha, and I'm stuck in the middle trying to keep arguments from erupting every five minutes. In a moment of weakness, I admit how lonely I sometimes get, stuck in this dull, tedious flat with two flatmates that quite frankly can't stand the sight of each other and with my family hundreds of miles away.

I realise what I've revealed too late and wish I could claw the words back the second I hit that 'send' button. He's a total stranger on the internet. I've barely known him a week. I don't even know what he looks like. I've absolutely no way of knowing if he really is Devin Wilde, the apprentice from Opelucid City in Unova. He could be some sixty year old predator who lives down the road for all I know.

I know this is a possibility, and I know the risks, but at the same time, there's something about this guy that I trust. I wish I could pinpoint exactly what it is, but there's just something so overwhelmingly genuine and sweet about him that I feel I could tell him anything. I know this, yet I still feel foolish for revealing so much. I tap him out an apologetic message for talking his ear off over so many personal things, feeling a hot blush creep up my neck, but his reply is as sweet as ever. In fact, it's so sweet that a warm feeling encompasses me the second I read it.

"_**Hey, hey, don't worry about it. You said it yourself, we're friends xP You can talk to me about anything. In fact, I feel really flattered that this nice girl on the other side of the world would trust **_**me**_** above anyone else to tell all this to. I'm always here if you need to talk, Skye. Trust me. You're not bothering me."**_

_**TheWitOfWilde  
Sent Monday, 8**__**th**__** April, 23:24**_

"What an absolute sweetheart," I surprise myself by saying out loud as I reply to him, thanking him for being so kind.

The messages continue long into the night. I finally manage to prise some more personal information out of him, learning about his stubborn father, hard-working mother and typical teenage sister, Charlotte. He's surprised to hear about my two little sisters, my Tiny Blonde Hurricanes Vicki and Maddie, commenting that they must be very cute. I call him naïve, explaining that they may be cute but they're absolute nightmares to keep an eye on. His last message muses on whether or not they look like me, considering he and his sister look quite similar. I'm falling asleep by this time, the clock nearing one in the morning, and in another moment of weakness, I search the photo library of my laptop for a photograph of them. The only recent photograph I can find of them however is of their latest birthday, and I am unfortunately included in the picture. I'm wearing a silly party hat rammed over my thick curls, my face is covered in face paint and I have the goofiest smile ever stretched across my lips. I attach the file into the message and send it, naming the image "Three Blonde Hurricanes?" and smiling to myself.

I'm crippled with tiredness at this point and not thinking that clearly, so I cross to my bed and lie down, entertaining the thought of just resting my eyes until Devin's next message comes through. One o'clock in the morning has been and gone, and everything is still. My bed is so comfortable and warm that I can't help but pull the covers around myself and cuddle in. I close my eyes and it proves fatal.

In the morning, a message from Devin is waiting for me.

"_**Ah yeah, I see what you mean. They are still a bit young to know if they're gonna look like you just yet. But you all have the same curly hair. It's actually really cute. I bet it would be fun to play with. And don't worry about your derpy face, you look really good =)**_

_**TheWitOfWilde  
Sent Tuesday 9**__**th**__** April, 01:11**_

And then another.

"_**Skye? Have you fallen asleep? I hope you have and you're not really angry with me for saying you look nice xP I know some girls can get really irritated and shy about that sort of thing. I hope you're just sleeping. But I am sorry if I stepped over the line…  
Hope you're sleeping well. Talk to you tomorrow sometime?  
P.S Don't forget to write back.  
P.P.S That's becoming too much of a recurring theme, that is xP **_

_**TheWitOfWilde  
Sent Tuesday 9**__**th**__** April, 01:32**_

My heart judders oddly in my chest and I feel a little flustered as I read over the messages again. My fingers hover over the keyboard, but I find that no matter how hard I try, I can't think of any words that would accurately sum up what I want to say. My breathing feels a little shallow. A blush enters my cheeks. Did he really think that silly old photo of me with my idiotic face and goofy grin looked cute? I don't even know why I _gave _him that photo in the first place. My own actions have me worried and I find myself closing the laptop screen down without replying to him, suddenly very unsure of what to think or do.

A sudden beeping cuts me off from my thoughts of Devin and I glance at the alarm clock that sits next to my bed. It reads 08:05. I curse, dart to my feet and quickly start pulling clothes on, remembering I have class starting in just under an hour.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hi guys =D OceanSpiral here with another update. **

**Just some development here with Skye and Devin, probably continuing in a similar vein for a few more chapters until we FINALLY get them on the road xP I am sorry it's taking so long, but trust me, it will be worth it =)**

**I don't really have too much to say here, but MasterFreezeman will take over for the next chapter where things will be getting interesting =D Also, if there is a slight hiatus, please don't worry because the two of us ARE in full time education and we have a lot of deadlines due in this month. **

**Thanks to the super-special-awesome reviewers! Shadow Serenity 57, ShinyEsp, Crown of Gold, Manser77, TwewyReaperGirl, Ein Storm and YoungDarkPegasus =D **

**So yeah, until next chapter! Please read, review and above all, enjoy! **

**OceanSpiral out =D**


	7. Trigger

**Chapter Six  
****Trigger**

The sun is just beginning to sink in the sky as the day begins to wind down. The streets of Opelucid City are bustling with activity, as is always the case on a weekday evening. Cars zip by at dangerous speeds and people weave in and out of each other as they make their way home for the evening. I've just left Master Drayden's house for the day, and I've hit the heavy traffic on the way home. Thankfully, I have company today. My best friend Hunter is accompanying me home, though I'm not sure what for. Though, judging from previous experience, he's probably going to talk about Pokemon. As Hunter and I make our way through the crowd of people in the streets, a light breeze blows, chilling the evening air. I shiver a little and zip up my jacket.

"Hey, are you cold?" Hunter asks. He must have seen me shiver. "I didn't think it was that cold, to be honest".

"Yeah, I am a little cold," I reply, frowning a little. "I'm not exactly a cold-weather person. April isn't supposed to be a cold month, either..." The weather has been abnormally cold lately, and nobody has come up with an explanation. Personally, I fancy the idea that the mythical Kyurem has awakened and is causing a temperature drop. I've just recently learned more about Kyurem from Master Drayden, and he explained that itcan freeze anything over. Then again, Kyurem hasn't been seen since the incident with Team Plasma a while back, so it's highly unlikely the legendary dragon has returned. I turn my head towards Hunter. "Yeah, sorry, I'm complaining about nothing, I know". I grin sheepishly.

"That's so like you, though, Devin," Hunter chuckles and shakes his head. "You always did complain about the cold. You know, you'll probably have to go to some cold places if you're set on discovering legends and all that archaeological stuff". Hunter slaps my back in jest, and I flinch a little at the sudden contact.

"Ow, Hunter, don't do that..." I complain. Hunter doesn't really look very strong, but looks are deceiving. He isn't aware of his own strength sometimes, and I'm the one who usually finds that out.

"Ah, sorry..." Hunter apologises hurriedly. "I didn't think it would hurt that badly."

"Hey, it's alright. No harm, no foul," I say as I rotate my shoulders to reduce the pain in my back.

We walk for what seems like hours through the streets of Opelucid City, the sheer number of people delaying us in getting to my house. Along the way, Hunter and I talk about our lives, his job and my apprenticeship, and, as I suspected was his reason for tagging along with me, about Pokemon training. There is a certain brightness in his hazel eyes as he gushes about how happy he is to have a Pokemon Trainer licence and can set out on a journey at long last once the summer rolls around.

"Isn't that awesome?" Hunter raves. "I'm finally gonna get out of this overcrowded, stuffy dump of a city and into the wide-open world! And everyone at school said I'd never amount to anything other than a supermarket clerk! Hah! This'll show them!"

I can't help but laugh a little to myself at Hunter's outburst. To this day, people label us as the 'odd' ones. The ones who didn't conform to a standard. That's the problem with this city, I think. It's too... standardized. Too focused on forward progress. Nobody dares to break the mould here; all they do is open up a new business every other day. Hunter and I, on the other hand, dream big and 'outside the box'.

"Just watch, Opelucid City! Hunter Graham is breaking out of this town, and there's nothing you can do to stop him! Ha! Who's laughing now, conformist bastards?"

I immediately crack up laughing as Hunter finishes his miniature rant while shaking his fist at the sky. "Ahaha! A-alright, Hunter, you're... causing a scene here, you know?" I manage to say between short bursts of laughter. A few people, businessmen and businesswomen, by their appearance, give us odd looks as they pass by. Hunter realises this and quickly sobers up.

"Ehehehe... Sorry about that. You know how I am with Pokemon and getting out of here." His cheeks are flushed with embarrassment.

"It's alright," I say, feeling my lips curl into a smile. "You know, I'd probably do the same thing there, if I were talking about discovering myths and legends all around the world."

"Yeah, you would, and you know it," Hunter jokes, regaining his composure surprisingly quickly.

_He has no shame. No shame at all,_ I think as Hunter's face breaks into his usual grin. "Well, it is something I'm very passionate about, so yeah, I'd imagine I'd react in a similar way to you if I were talking about myths and legends!"I can't help but laugh over the smallest things, especially when Hunter is in a joking mood. The two of us have been practically inseparable since primary school because we're so alike. Almost like brothers, in a way...

"Heh, you and I are gonna break outta this town and make names for ourselves. I've been saying it since we were in school, and I'm still saying it now, so you know it's gonna happen!" Hunter continues. "And my little buddy here is gonna be a huge help out there." He pulls something out of his coat pocket_._ It looks like a rubber ball at first, but I take a look at its colour scheme of red on top and white on the bottom and instantly recognise it as a Poke Ball_._

I groan as Hunter takes the Poke Ball out of his pocket "Hunter, do you really have to send it out here? In the middle of the city?" I question him, shaking my head as he presses a button in the centre of the ball, enlarging it.

"Hey, nobody's gonna get hurt," he replies nonchalantly. He tosses the Poke Ball into the air and the ball opens up in a burst of white light.

I shield my eyes from the brightness of the light with my arms, only daring to move them once the light fades. When I move my arm away from my eyes, I'm greeted by the sight of a small, grey bird with a mess of white feathers surrounding its face like a mane and a single large white-and-red feather sticking up at the top of its head. It lets out a small 'Ruf!' from its slightly hooked beak as it glided onto Hunter's shoulder, gripping on with its talons. I recognize the small eagle-like Pokemon as a Rufflet.

"Captain and I are gonna make it big out there. Isn't that right, Cap?" Hunter turns to the Rufflet, and he lets out a small squawk of approval. His large eyes dart around as he observes the surroundings. He seems to be a little nervous, curling his talons tightly around Hunter's shoulder. There are still a lot of people around, so it's likely that his natural instincts are kicking in, making him nervous and afraid.

I remember Hunter telling me that he named his Rufflet 'Captain' because the trainer could be compared to a army general, and the Pokemon as a trusted captain, but personally, I think it's because he's into his superhero films and can't stop watching _Captain America_. As I ponder exactly what his thought process was in naming his Pokemon, I almost miss Hunter asking me a question.

"Hey, Devin, are you ever gonna get a Pokemon for yourself? I mean, I know you're not keen on training them, but come on, it would be so cool!"

I raise an eyebrow as if to say 'Really?' He asks me this question at every possible opportunity. He knows I really don't want to train Pokemon, but he insists nonetheless. I sigh heavily before I reply. "Hunter, we've been over this before. I don't want to train Pokemon. At all."

"Come on, man, if you're gonna go off all over the world discovering things about legends and all that, you're gonna need Pokemon to help you!" Hunter reasons.

"Nah, I can do it without Pokemon assistance," I say dismissively. "I know I'm not the strongest person around, but I know what I'm doing and where I'm going." As I finish speaking, I feel a small pang of... something. It feels familiar, but I can't place it. _Where I'm going..._ I think to myself, and my mind becomes inundated with memories.

I think of my family, and the situation we're in. I can hear father now, whining about how there are no good jobs available because they don't match up with what he wants to do... And I can hear mother telling him off for being lazy and not helping the family get back on track... I can see Charlotte watching them fearfully, losing faith in the stability of our family... And then, there's him... Jake, my older brother... I flash back to the day mother and father told him that he could go to university, even though there was so little money to fund it... I remember my heart sinking as Jake took the money and never looked back... That left me with nowhere to go... I still resent Jake for taking the money and leaving us...

"Hey... You ok, Devin? You're spacing out on me," Hunter's voice suddenly shatters my daydreaming.

I blink repeatedly as I attempt to regain composure. Y-yeah, I'm alright," I mutter.

Hunter's brow furrows as he silently questions me. "Alright, whatever you say," he says in reply. "I think you need to get home; something looks wrong with you."

"Hm? Oh, no, I'm ok," I try to convince him. "I was just thinking about a few things." I don't know if he knows about my family's situation, but if he doesn't, then I'm not going to let him know. He may be my best friend, but this is private business, and I'm not sure I trust anybody with that information. _Almost_ anybody, anyway...

I find my mind wandering again, this time to someone I've been talking to every day for the past month or so. "Skye..." I murmur under my breath. _What would she say if I told her about this?_ I think. _And, do I trust her enough to tell her about it? I'm not sure... I don't know if I should tell anyone, honestly... I mean, it's family business, so it should stay in the family... But, there's something about Skye..._

"Devin? Hello, Devin? Earth to Devin," Hunter calls for me, snapping me out of my reverie. "You ok there? You keep going off into a daze on me."

I blink as his voice registers in my mind. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm alright," I lie through my teeth. What Hunter doesn't know won't hurt him, right?

"I dunno, you've been out of it a lot just now," Hunter says, a hint of worry in his voice. "But, hey, I'll take your word for it." he pauses for a moment before speaking again. "Oh yeah, Devin... Who's Skye?"

_Damn..._ I mentally scold myself for not being quieter. I don't quite know what to say; I haven't told anybody except my family about Skye, and I've only said that I've been talking to her on the blog website. _What am I gonna say? He has that interrogative look in his eyes..._ I look at Hunter for a moment, his gaze hardening. He asks me who Skye is again. _Guess the jig is up...I can't hide anything from Hunter; he's my best friend..."_

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" Hunter asks. His voice betrays his suspicion, but it doesn't sound like he's angry. "You know you can't hide anything from me, Devin; I know you too well."

I sigh, feeling myself deflate a little. "Alright, there _is_ something I haven't told you yet." I proceed to describe how I met Skye on the blog website through commenting on her philosophy guide blog posts. I explain that she and I have been talking for the past month or so, and what I've learned about her, from her personality to her education and everything in between. When I say that she's at Goldenrod University, Hunter's eyes widen.

"Whoa, hold up for a moment. GOLDENROD?" he exclaims. "That's... that's all the way in bloody Johto!" He looks speechless, which makes me chuckle lightly because his face resembles the shape of an Alomomola when he goes slack-jawed. He attempts to regain his composure, drawing himself up to full height and smoothing down his chestnut-brown hair.

"That enough of a shock for you, Hunter?" I joke, slapping him on the shoulder. When I pull my hand away afterwards, I think of how uncharacteristic it is for me to do that. Maybe it's because Hunter's my best friend... I don't think I do that to anyone else.

"Yeah, more than enough," Hunter replies, surprised. "Wow, man, you met a girl who lives in Johto? I never imagined that would ever happen, so colour me surprised! You two gonna meet up?"

I pause to consider his question. Have Skye and I ever talked about possibly meeting up? I think we may have mentioned it in passing from time to time, but nothing definite... "I don't know yet," I answer Hunter. "I mean, we're at opposite ends of the world from each other, and she's in university, so finding time would be tough, I think."

Hunter nods, but then notices we're almost at my house. "Hey, Devin, you're home," he points out.

I haven't been paying much attention to where we've walked, so it surprises me that we're at my house already. "Wow, home already?" I can smell something coming from inside; mother must be making dinner. I turn to Hunter. "Hey, thanks for accompanying me home. I appreciate it."

"Hey, don't mention it," Hunter says with a grin. "Always good catching up with you. Now get on in; I think your family's waiting."

"Ah, right. Well, I'm off, then. See you later, Hunter!" I pick up the pace up the front steps as I call to Hunter, wishing him goodbye. He calls back that he'll see me later, then takes off home. Once he's out of sight, I turn to the front door and start digging around in my pocket for my keys. After a minute of rooting around, I find them. Taking them out and putting them in the lock, I rotate it clockwise, hearing the lock click open, and let myself in the house, shutting and locking the door behind me. As I hang up my jacket and kick my shoes off, I notice Mother and Charlotte setting up the dinner table. Charlotte looks up and notices me, and I see a small smile on her face.

"Hi Devin," she greets me. Mother turns around as well, smiling warmly.

"Hello Devin. How was it with Drayden today?" she inquires. Mother is always very interested in how my days go; I can't remember a single day in the past ten years where she hasn't asked me how things went the minute I step in the door.

"Ah, same as the past few weeks, really," I answer monotonously. "Master Drayden and I haven't made any headway on the clue he found last month... It's so weird, because I feel like we're on the verge of discovering something, but it just keeps eluding us."

"Oh, that's a shame..." Mother's smile fades away and she frowns a little. "What was it Drayden discovered again?"

"It's some ancient artefact that he says dates back to early Unova, when the heroes were still around. We're trying to find out where it came from. If we can find that out, we can look for more clues."

"Well, I'm sure with your brilliant mind, and Drayden's knowledge, you're gonna figure it out in no time at all, dear," Mother reassures me. She's always so confident in what I do...

"Hopefully..." I sigh, walking in to the dining room and taking a seat at the table. There are plates and cutlery already set out, so dinner must be ready, or close to being ready.

"Hey, give yourself a little more credit," Charlotte interjects. "You're working with the most knowledgeable man in Unova! That's something special, I think."

I blush a little out of embarrassment at the compliment "Thanks, sis," I say quietly. I then sit up as mother leaves the room to get dinner, as does Charlotte. However, I hear footsteps coming from the hallway that indicate father is joining us for dinner. I feel my heart drop into my stomach at the realization. Every time father is at the dinner table, an argument is inevitable. I feel very nervous when he's around... It's like walking on eggshells, and breaking one would set him off like a cannon.

Father walks into the dining room, walking heavily. It's not difficult to tell that he's unhappy with something, and I have a bad feeling that I know what it is... He sits down at the table, the chair creaking dangerously as he sits on it too heavily.

"Careful, father, or you're gonna break that chair," Charlotte warns him.

"Nah, these chairs are too sturdy," father scoffs, waving a hand dismissively and making Charlotte grimace and snort in annoyance.

I really don't blame Charlotte for reacting that way; I would have reacted similarly. Looks like I'm not the only one getting sick of father's antics... "Father, can you not just dismiss Charlotte for once?" I say unnecessarily harshly as I turn to face him. "I'm sure she really doesn't appreciate that. Besides, it's kinda rude, don't you think?" I anticipate an answer, but I don't get one, and I can feel my eyes narrow. "Father... Please, don't ignore me." My tone is getting low, I notice; a sure sign that I'm losing my patience. "Father... I know it's not good to talk back to you, but you're being disrespectful to us." I feel my grip on my temper starting to slip, but I really don't want to make a fuss. Fortunately, mother walks into the dining room just then, a large plate of chicken and bowl of rice in her hands. She notices father and I glaring at each other and steps in to prevent it from escalating.

"Adam, Devin, behave yourselves," she scolds. "We're gonna have a nice meal together tonight; don't go spoiling it."

"A-ah, yes mother" I stammer. Mother has a way with her words...

"Mm..." father grumbles. It's clear he isn't interested in either avoiding or even starting an argument.

Mother sighs as she sets the food on the table. "Well, help yourselves," she says, keeping a particular eye on me and father. It feels unnerving, knowing someone is watching you like that... And that's my mother, so the feeling increases tenfold...

I tentatively reach for the nearest piece of chicken with my fork, but unfortunately, father beats me to that same piece, spearing it with his own fork and yanking it away from me. He then gives me a look as if to say "Too bad; I got it first". I instantly glare at him, letting him know that he was being rude and childish. Very unbecoming of a father. I decide not to speak, however, because it'll only cause trouble, and that's the last thing I want.

The meal passes by in relative silence, apart from the occasional clatter of cutlery on plates and quick comments about how everybody's day went. I take the time to scan around the table: mother and Charlotte are engaged in a hushed conversation that I can't pick up on, and father is reading today's paper. Wait, reading the paper? At the dinner table? Now, that is just rude...

"Father?" I ask, a slight edge to my voice. "Why are you reading the paper at the table?"

Father looks up from the paper momentarily. "Oh? Looking at ads for jobs. None of them are catching my fancy, though... Not the kind of work I'm qualified to do."

"Father, there's gotta be at least one job in there you can do," I reason. "I mean, I could probably find something you could do."

"Oh yeah? I haven't found anything, so I doubt you could find anything for me," father retorts. It's hard to tell, but there is a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Ok, I'll prove it to you, then," I state firmly, getting up from my seat and walking over to father. I peer over his shoulder, scanning the classified section for potential jobs. Right away, I spot three possibilities on the first page alone. "See there?" I point to the first of them. "That's got good hours, and it's not strenuous at all."

"But it's desk work, and that's boring," father complains. He's never liked desk work, I understand, but at the same time, it would pay decently well. It would at least be enough to support the family.

"Well, how about this one, then?" I point to the second one, advertising an opening at the accountant position at one of the local small business.

Father grimaces at seeing this. "I was never any good with money, so that's out," he grumbles.

I roll my eyes and let out an exasperated sigh; I can't tell if he's legitimately unable to do some of these jobs or if he's just being difficult. I have a suspicion it's the latter, however, considering his usual behaviour regarding jobs... "Alright then, what about that one?" I sigh as I point out the third advertisement.

Father instantly backs away from the paper. "Whoa, no way! I am _not _going there! Not at those hours, and not in that area of town!" he sputters.

_You're being overdramatic..._ I think to myself. So typical of father... When it comes to jobs, he acts like a child when he can't find a job that doesn't match the _exact_ criteria he's looking for, namely, something that will get him his job as an archaeologist back...

"See what I mean?" Father continues, beginning to rant. His tone has alerted mother and Charlotte, and they look mortified, likely anticipating a fight.

"Father... Ok, look here, just because none of these jobs match _exactly_ what you're looking for doesn't mean you can't go out there and _do_ them, does it?" I retaliate, feeling my hands beginning to shake.

"Our family is doing fine as it is, Devin!" father retorts vehemently. "The money we have now will support us well enough until I can find a job! How many times have I told you that?"

"About twenty thousand times already!" I lash out, forgoing my desire to not cause trouble. The words leave a foul taste on my tongue, but nonetheless, I have to say what I feel. "The money is running out, father! Mother can't pay the mortgage alone, and what I earn isn't nearly enough to offset the losses every month! Father, we need you! We need you to step up and help support the family!"

"Devin... Adam..." mother says from the other end of the table. Her voice is wavering slightly. I glance in her general direction to see that she and Charlotte are huddled together. Father and I must be scaring them...

"The family is FINE!" father yells, his fists clenched in anger. "There's enough money to last until I find a job! Do you doubt me?"

"YES! I do doubt you!" I bellow in retaliation. My body is erupting in tremors. I've never felt so... enraged... in my entire life! "All you've done is whine and complain about the jobs around here not being EXACTLY what you want to do! All the while, Mother and I work our rear ends off to make ends meet!"

Silence pervades the room, apart from the odd huff of breath from me. I spare a glance to my side and see mother and Charlotte practically frozen to their chairs in fear. Seeing them so fearful spurs me to restrain myself, and my body turns rigid as I try to suppress my anger. I turn back to father, though, and my effort is all for naught, as he simply stares at me.

"Devin Wilde, I am your father. You have no right to tell me what I should be doing," he utters in a low, almost dangerous tone of voice.

With those words, father has pushed me over the limit. "Alright, that's it..." I spit out harshly. "I am DONE with this. No more of this crap! I refuse to speak to you again until you learn that your actions are hurting the family, father!" I yell at him, utterly outraged. Even as the words leave my mouth, I cringe and turn on my heel, marching myself upstairs and into my room, where I slam the door behind me. I look around the room for something to take out my anger on, and the only thing I can find is my pillow, so I pick it up and stare at it for a moment. I raise my fist to strike it, but I stop suddenly. The thought of hitting something, even an inanimate object, disgusts me, and I toss the pillow back onto my bed. Letting out a frustrated sigh, I sit in my chair and turn to my laptop.

"Why is this happening?" I fume to myself. "Ugh... Father, why? You're destroying the family..." I shake my head vigorously; these thoughts aren't welcome in my head any longer. I boot up the laptop, wait a few minutes, and then instantly open the internet browser, desperate for something to distract me. I sign in to my email and my 'distraction' is right there waiting for me: a private message from Skye. Checking the timestamp, it's been left unread for a while, so I open up the message on the blog website, wondering what Skye has said in it.

"_**Hi Devin =D How's everything going with you today? Things are fine here, just the usual things, plus I've got exams xP Fun times xP How's your work going? And your life at home? Or, is that too much of me to ask? O.o**_

_**ReachForTheSkye  
**__**Sent Tuesday 30**__**th**__** April, 16:44**_

She seems rather cheerful in her message, I think to myself. I read over it again, debating whether I should tell her about what happened just a few minutes ago or not. What would she think if I did tell her? And, do I trust her enough to divulge such sensitive information? I close my eyes and ponder this deeply for a solid fifteen minutes, ultimately deciding that I do trust her enough. Perhaps, I think, she's the only person I can really trust with this... I wouldn't even dare to tell Hunter what happened... Though, it does strike me as a little odd that I trust a relative stranger on the internet more than I trust my best friend with this...

"Ok, ok, enough stalling," I berate myself. Thinking isn't going to get me anywhere; I need to actually get typing. I sit up and straighten myself, click the 'Reply' button, and start typing away.

"_**Hey Skye. Ah, you've had exams, have you? Those must be nightmarish xP I don't know what university-level exams are like, but I can imagine they're tortuously difficult xP Work is going alright, but we haven't found out anything yet... We'll get there, though. And, as for my home life, well... It's not going well at all..."**_

_**TheWitOfWilde  
**__**Sent Tuesday 30**__**th**__** April, 19:02**_

I sit back and wonder how long it will take to get a reply. In the meantime, I'll have to distract myself... I swivel around slowly in my chair, gazing at all the posters around my room. They don't hold my interest for long, however, and I find myself staring out the window. The sun has completely set now, and the moon is just coming out. It's almost a half moon tonight, I fix my eyes on all the craters covering the moon, glad that something is there to keep me occupied. Just then, a beep from my laptop snaps me out of my daze, and I swivel back to the laptop to see a message from Skye.

"_**Hey, I was wondering when you'd reply, actually =P Oh no, it's not going well? =( What happened there? Or, is it not something you wanna talk about? I mean, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it."**_

_**ReachForTheSkye  
**__**Sent Tuesday 30**__**th**__** April, 19:07**_

I let out a heavy sigh before leaning over the keyboard to type out my reply. In the next few minutes, I unload all my feelings into the message, ranting about my father's stubbornness (or as I perceive it, laziness), lamenting the family's financial situation, and, in a moment of pure weakness, confess that I want to leave this house. I've had enough of living in a constant state of uncertainty and being on such bad terms with my father… By the end of the message, I've exhausted myself from the sheer amount of emotion I've poured into it. Tiredly, I click the 'Send' button and wait for another reply. I get it quickly, and I leap at the laptop screen when the alert sounds to read it.

"_**Oh my God... Devin, that's horrible! How could your father be so blind to your situation? Doesn't he know that he's hurting your family and leaving them financially unstable? I mean, I'm a poor uni student, so I know about money problems to an extent, but that's just ridiculous... Oh Devin... I just want to get you out of there... You don't deserve to be living like that..."**_

_**ReachForTheSkye  
**__**Sent Tuesday 30**__**th**__** April, 19:20**_

My reply is swift.

"_**It is horrible... I want to get out of here... But I don't know where to go... It's just not fair... My mother and I are running ourselves ragged to keep the family afloat, but we need my father's support too... I'm actually thinking that me leaving will be a wake-up call for him. Maybe then he'll get off his lazy arse and support the family..."**_

_**TheWitOfWilde**_

_**Sent Tuesday 30**__**th**__** April, 19:23**_

Another reply shows up only a few minutes later.

"_**Your father really is lazy, isn't he? =( Oh Devin...God, I just wanna hug you... Nobody deserves to live in a situation as bad as that... It's really unfair. I'd get you out of there myself if I could..."**_

_**ReachForTheSkye  
**__**Sent Tuesday 30**__**th**__** April, 19:26**_

_Skye is really sweet..._ I think to myself. A warm feeling starts washing over my entire body. I've been feeling this way for quite some time, actually. Skye is such a sweet, caring person, and I feel... accepted, in a way. She's a stranger on the internet, and to her, I'm a complete stranger too, but she seems perfectly fine with talking to me like we've known each other for years. I type out a reply, feeling a small smile forming on my face.

"_**Oh Skye, you're really sweet to offer to get me out of here, you know? =) You know, you're the only one I even thought of to talk about my situation with. To be honest, I don't think I could even trust my best friend over here with knowing about the situation. Then again, he probably knows already 'cuz our families are close friends, but yeah xP Anyway, that's beside the point. Thanks for hearing me out, Skye =) That means a lot to me =)"**_

_**TheWitOfWilde  
**__**Sent Tuesday 30**__**th**__** April, 19:33**_

Skye and I continue to talk long into the night. We talk about all manner of things, from stories about our childhood and how times were so much simpler back then to life nowadays and the stresses of work and university and anything else we could think of. I raved about my interest in myths and legends and the work Master Drayden and I were doing to find out more about Reshiram and Zekrom and I sit and read her messages intently as she delved into the world of philosophy, often augmenting my ravings with appropriate philosophical quotes.

I chanced a look at the clock to my left and did a double-take at the time. It was already half past one in the morning! _Wow, we've been talking for quite a while_, I think. Another message from Skye pops up on my laptop screen at that moment, so I turn back to it to read it.

"_**Haha! Ah, Devin, you really know how to make a girl laugh =) Ah, I'm really happy right now =D I hope I'm helping you cheer up, too. But, oh dear, the time... I've got another day of studying tomorrow, so I've gotta use my time wisely. I should probably get to bed... Sleepy Skye is sleepy xP I'll message you again tomorrow, ok? 'Night, Devin =) Take care of yourself =) And, don't forget to write! *shot*"**_

_**ReachForTheSkye  
**__**Sent Wednesday 1**__**st**__** May, 01:37**_

As I read her message, I suddenly feel a pang of sadness. I must really not want her to go... I click the 'Reply' button and type out a message, my fingers aching from the hours of messaging and my eyelids barely hovering open.

"_**Hey, you've really helped me cheer up =) Thank you, Skye =) You know, I kinda wish I knew you in real life... I mean, I know I have my mother, Charlotte and my best friend Hunter here, but I just don't feel right here. You've been my rock lately, and I know I've been rather reliant on you for things, but I really am grateful. Aw, bedtime, huh? I should probably head off myself, actually. You take care of yourself, too, and good luck with studying =) 'Night Skye =) And, don't worry, I won't forget to write =) Don't you forget to write either! *bricked***_

_**TheWitOfWilde  
**__**Sent Wednesday May 1**__**st**__**, 01:43**_

After clicking the 'Send' button, I close down the laptop and clamber into bed, not even caring I haven't changed into pyjamas. I reach for the light switch with my foot, barely reaching it with my big toe, and turn out the light_._ I begin to drift off almost immediately, but my mind wanders back to my last message to Skye. About wishing I knew her in real life... My eyes shut of their own accord, and as I fall asleep, a feeling of yearning takes control, and all I can think of is wanting to see Skye for real... I'm not able to dwell on it for long, however, as my mind finally shuts down and I become dead to the world once more.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone, MasterFreezeman here. I am _soooooooooo_ sorry about the long wait. I had a lot of things to do on top of this, and, I will admit, I slipped a little in working on this. I'm sorry about that... But, you guys get a long chapter out of it, so I really hope this was worth the wait...**

**So, big happenings this chapter. We're introduced to Hunter, Devin's best friend, and his Rufflet, and bad stuff happens in the Wilde household... I wonder where this is gonna go... Also, more messages between Devin and Skye :D **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter: PlernDraws, Ein Storm, Manser77, ShinyEsp, LimitlessHorizon, TwewyReaperGirl, Shadow Serenity 57, and BlackPachirisu. You guys are awesome :)**

**Also, to answer BlackPachirisu's review, they don't represent anything. Devin and Skye are their own people; they are not representative of OceanSpiral and I. **

**Anyways, I think that's it for now. OceanSpiral will bring you the next chapter :)**

**MasterFreezeman, signing out.**


	8. Freedom

**Chapter Seven  
Freedom**

"Alright everyone, time's up. Stop what you're doing and put your pens down. You must remain seated until your papers have been taken, after which, you are free to go. Please ensure you remember to remove all personal belongings from the exam venue on your way out."

No sooner are we told to stop, I drop my pen to the ground and let out a groan of pain. The invigilators move swiftly down the aisles of tables to collect papers and as I wait, I crack my knuckles and stretch my aching limbs. A bubble of excitement bursts within me and I feel invigorated. I'm free! I've finally sat all my exams and I'm officially free from university for the summer! I can barely sit still as my papers are taken and as soon as the invigilator has moved onto the next table, I charge away from my desk, grab my bag I left at the front of the hall and make a swift exit.

Outside of the exam hall is buzzing with throngs of people waiting for friends and frantically comparing answers.I elbow my way through them and eventually find Carrie, who is waiting for me outside. She'd finished her exam paper a good twenty minutes ahead of me and had made a quick escape. We exchange excited squeals and a brief hug as we see each other.

"Finally!" she cries as we break apart. "We're free!"

"Yep, we're free!" I echo.

She's grinning wildly and she delves into her shoulder bag for the notebook she had been studying from prior to the exam. She flips it open and brandishes the pages of handwritten notes at me, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "I'm _totally _gonna rip these up!"

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Rip them up?"

"My tradition!" She says with a flourish.

"Weird tradition," I giggle. "Don't you think they might come in useful for revision for next semester?"

"Like I care!" She snaps the book shut and stuffs it back in her bag. "I'll worry about next semester later. Right now, I think we should celebrate! Oooh! Wanna go out tonight?"

"Out…?" I groan at the mere thought of it. "Oh God, no. Not tonight. I'm exhausted. I was up till almost three in the morning revising. I just wanna go home and sleep."

"Sleep?" Carrie replies incredulously. She's looking at me as if I spontaneously grew another head. "Skye, come on! You've done all your exams and you've just finished third year! Live a little!"

"I won't _be _living if you make me go out and drink alcohol though." I wheedle. Even thinking about forcing down alcohol in a crowded club with a bunch of drunk strangers makes me want to curl up in bed and never come out. "Seriously, I'd be passed out in a corner by about quarter past ten. I'll go out another night, okay? I just can't handle it tonight."

Carrie shoots me a filthy look, but eventually relents with a haughty sigh of "Ugh, fine." She pauses for a few seconds. "I think Michelle, Allison, Stephanie and I are planning on going to the union first and then to Black Cherry—"

"Ugh, I hate that club…"

"You hate every club."

"Not true," I counter. "I had a good time in that club in the city centre when we went out for Allison's birthday. What was it called again? Envy or something?"

"Yeah, Envy. And hmph, it _must _have been a great time if you couldn't even remember the club's name."

"More like because you kept buying me tequila shots and pretending they were—"

"I bloody did not!" Carrie interrupts, folding her arms angrily. "Well, okay, I did that once. But you needed to loosen up. It was a birthday after all."

"Clubs aren't really my thing, you know that. I prefer places like that nice Irish pub."

"O'Neill's?" Carrie wrinkles her nose. "But there's always those weird old men hanging around there."

"They're harmless," I say airily. "Besides, I'd rather harmless older men than sex-crazed young guys. I swear to God, some of them would have sex with anything that moved."

Carrie raises her eyebrows at me. "You're impossible, you know that." She then sighs and glances at her watch. "Ah, the time. I've gotta run if I'm going to meet the rest of the girls. Last chance to come, Skye."

"I'm not coming," I say firmly. "Another night, okay? I'm just too tired."

"Whatever," she rolls her eyes. "I'll see you later on tonight then,"

"Be careful out there."

"I always am." She said with an impatient wave of her hand. "And don't wait up for me. I know what you're like…"

I flash her a wry smile before shouldering my bag and we go our separate ways. She's heading back to the main university building to meet the other girls at the student union, but I'm keen to get back to the flat as soon as possible. Thankfully it's only a short bus ride from the university campus to the part of town where I live. After a short walk from the bus stop and barely even half an hour later, I'm home. The flat is dark and quiet. I don't even think Samantha is in. I realise that I'm vaguely hungry, but I have more important things to think about. I fix myself a sandwich as I potter around the flat, straightening up various bits and pieces. After eating, I put in a call to my family to let them know I'm done with exams.

Vicki answers the phone and I have to endure about five solid minutes of her begging me to come home right _now_ before Mum takes the phone off her. I arrange with her that I'll come home for a week or so to see everyone and then come back to Goldenrod in the hope of finding a part time job over the summer. Mum is chatty, questioning me about every aspect of my life from how the exams went, how I intend to celebrate, how the other girls are and even about what I'm wanting to make for dinner. She's full of stories too, about things the Tiny Blonde Hurricanes have been up to at school and various anecdotes from around the house. Normally I'm quite willing to sit on the phone and talk to her for ages, especially as it helps me get away from all the dramas in the flat, but this time I'm impatient. I cast frequent glances at my laptop as I pace around my room, waiting for an opportunity to cut her off and say goodbye. I know Devin is likely waiting for a message from me and I want nothing more than to talk to him…

I eventually get Mum off the phone and I instantly dart for the laptop. I eagerly boot it up, impatiently waiting for everything to load and pull up the blogging website. As soon as I log in, I see that Devin had left me an early morning good luck message. I grin secretly to myself and wish I had had the sense to check before leaving in the morning. A flutter of excitement breaks over me as I type out a reply.

"_**Hey, Devin!  
Guess who's finished all her exams? I can't believe it! I'm free for the whole summer now! It's also really weird to think that now I technically have a degree! Well, a general degree since honours is next year, but still! It's awesome!  
How's things with you?**_

_**ReachForTheSkye  
Sent Thursday, 23**__**rd**__** May, 17:41**_

True to form, a message appears from him after a few minutes.

"_**Hey, you! =)  
Congratulations on finishing your exams! And wow, you technically have a degree now? That is awesome. I'm really proud of you =)  
Things are okay here. My father and I still aren't talking much. He just sort of grunts at me, and there's still no sign of him getting a job. But that's nothing I can't deal with, I suppose…**_

_**TheWitOfWilde  
Sent Thursday, 23**__**rd**__** May, 17:43**_

"Aww…" I sigh as I read through Devin's message. He sounds so despondent over the issue with his father, not that I can blame him. I can practically feel his sadness seeping through the computer screen. He doesn't deserve to deal with that, I think to myself. I wish, and not for the first time, that I could pull him through the screen away from all that nastiness and give him a big hug.

"_**Yep, I technically have a degree now. That's pretty mad to think about… But yeah! It's good! And what? You're proud of me…?  
Aww, that's such a shame you and your father aren't talking… I still can't get over the way he treats you and your family. He's so selfish! I really wish you could get away from all that, Devin… I'd take you out of there myself if I could. But hey, you already know that xP  
So yeah, what have you got planned for tonight? My schedule is pretty much empty for about the next week. I'm probably gonna head home soon and see my parents and the Tiny Blonde Hurricanes before I come back here. You got anything exciting planned?"**_

_**ReachForTheSkye  
Sent Thursday 23**__**rd**__** May, 17:47**_

His reply is swift, and soon we've slotted right back into the easy, casual conversation I've grown so used to over the month I've known him.

"_**Yep! Course I'm proud of you!  
Aww, you're a real sweetheart to say that, Skye =) I'd get out of here myself if only I could…  
Plans for tonight? Nothing really, just probably gonna derp around on the internet. And talk to you, of course =P"**_

_**TheWitOfWilde  
Sent Thursday 23**__**rd**__** May, 17:48**_

"He's a little charmer," I giggle to myself.

I break out in a girly flush as I read the word 'sweetheart', but I quickly sober up when I come to a realisation. Reading his easy, almost flirty conversation has made me notice just how much he's changed in the time I've known him. He used to be so timid and unsure, like he felt the need to ask for permission even to pay a compliment. Now, he seems to have really grown and he'll say things sometimes that completely take me by surprise. Like right now, with 'sweetheart'. I can't help but smile. He seems so much more comfortable around me. I'm really glad of that. He's such a sweet, genuine guy, unlike the majority of guys I know, and I feel I can talk to him about pretty much anything. He was certainly a lifesaver in keeping me calm when I was studying…

"_**Me? A sweetheart? Pfft xP I think you're the sweetheart for being so kind to me, especially when I was panicking over my exams the past little while. I'm so sorry for how grumpy and snappy I was while I was studying…  
Derp around on the internet, huh? Sounds like a plan! I've missed doing that of a night time instead of having to keep my head buried in all those books. Actually, that reminds me. If Carrie had had her way tonight I'd have been going out xP There's a local club in town called Black Cherry that's she gotten obsessed with, so she wanted to drag me down there tonight. I was too tired though, so I said no. Really just wanted to relax and kinda take it easy. And talk to you of course."**_

_**ReachForTheSkye  
Sent Thursday 23**__**rd**__** May 17:50**_

It's only after I send the message and read it over in the chain that I realise just how flirty I sound. An embarrassed flush tinges my cheeks and I run a hand through my hair, making it stick up in fluffy quiffs. "_Skye Davies, what are you doing_?" I ask myself. "_He's a stranger on the opposite end of the world. Stop flirting with him! It's not like anything's gonna happen…"_

I tap my fingers impatiently on the desk as I wait for his reply. He's a little late with this one, so I take the opportunity to think about things a little more. Is it really acceptable to flirt with a stranger over the internet? It happened so gradually and naturally over the past little while that I never noticed. I'm not even sure it's a good idea, considering I've never even seen his face or heard his voice. He could be anyone, really… I'm not entirely guaranteed that he is who he says he is. I know this, but there's a dominant feeling of trust crushing any of those doubts that surface from time to time. Of course it's possible for Devin to be some forty-six year old pervert intent on murdering me, but then again, it's perfectly possible for him to be the twenty-two year old apprentice who lives in Unova and who doesn't get on well with his father. He seems too genuine and friendly and just generally lovely to be anyone who could possibly be a threat to me.

I'm almost certain that Devin is exactly who he claims to be, but I'm still left with a dilemma. Is it really acceptable to flirt with him? I know for a fact he doesn't have a girlfriend and I don't have a boyfriend. I consider him a close friend and I'm pretty sure he considers me one in return. There's always a degree of cheeky, flirty banter between friends, right…? It's harmless, isn't it?

No, it's not harmless, I realise with a sigh. I feel a wave of shame breaking over me. Flirting with Devin is practically leading him on. I shouldn't do it. I really shouldn't. I've always maintained that you should never flirt with someone unless you're interested in them or intent on making a move. And there's no way I could ever follow up flirting with Devin. We're simply too far apart. Heck, I still haven't seen a photograph of him. If I've never seen a photograph of him, how can I know for sure I'm interested in him?

"_**Uwah, Skye, you're making me blush here xP And hey, it's no problem. I was happy to help whatever way I could =) And wait, what? Your flatmate wanted you to go out tonight? To a club? Goodness… To be honest, I'm kinda glad you decided not to go. I've never been to a club myself, but I've heard loads of horror stories about them. I'd be really worried about your safety if you went…  
Aww, you wanted to talk to me, huh? That's funny, cos yeah… I really wanted to talk to you, too."**_

_**TheWitOfWilde  
Sent Thursday 23**__**rd**__** May, 17:56**_

I sit back in my chair as the gravity of his message hits me. My heart starts to thump in my chest and a scenario presents itself to me. I play it out in my head and allow myself to indulge in it for a few seconds before I type out a swift and brief reply.

"_**You'd be really worried about me…?  
And aww, you wanted to talk to me too? That's really sweet, Devin…"**_

_**ReachForTheSkye  
Sent Thursday 23**__**rd**__** May, 17:58**_

I can't help but think over the little fantasy I've conjured up as I wait for his reply to appear.

"_**Course I'd be worried about you. I know how nasty places like that are… Someone could spike your drink or try and… do something to you… Something really horrible. And then I'd be here all the way over in Unova not able to do a thing to help you… God, if something like that **_**did **_**happen… I'd probably never know. That kinda… scares me. I don't want anything to happen to you, you know?  
And of course. Talking to you is pretty much the highlight of my day. There's nothing much else in my life worth writing home about. It's why I'm so glad to have met you, Skye."**_

_**TheWitOfWilde  
Sent Thursday 23**__**rd**__** May, 18:01**_

My breathing is shallow. I've been hit by a feeling of overwhelming clarity that has chilled me from the inside out. My fingers are trembling as they slowly cross the keys and I struggle for something to reply with. I feel like I've been crushed under the weight at the realisation I've just arrived at. I understand now. I finally understand why I've been flirting with him. I understand why lately all I've wanted to do is talk to him above everything else, and why I get upset when I can't get a hold of him or he's not around or he has to leave. It makes me want to bang my head into a brick wall for being so stupid and allowing it to happen. I wish this wasn't the case, I really, honestly do. I'm probably in the worst situation I've ever been in. I wish I could bury my head in the sand and completely deny the problem ever existed. But I can't. However, I can't do anything to change it now. It is what it is…

And I'm left entirely conflicted as to what to do.

"_**Aww, Devin… God, that's so… that's so sweet, it really is. Not many people have ever really cared about me as much as you appear to. Carrie's always been more interested in herself and while I do have a few other close friends, they've always had one person that they'd rather be with over me, you know? I guess… it's just really sweet knowing there's someone who really cares about what I have to say and whatever. Aaah, I don't know what I'm talking about xP I think I'm just embarrassing myself now… You should probably just ignore me…"**_

ReachForTheSkye  
Sent Thursday 23

_**rd**__** May 18:07**_

"Oh God…" I say out loud as the 'message sent' notification pops up onto my screen. "Oh God, what am I doing…?"

I sink my head into my hands, my whole body seizing with embarrassment. A sick feeling of dread passes over me in nauseating waves. When I hear the message tone ping again only a few moments later, I don't dare look at it straight away. It's at least ten minutes before I can work up the courage to open it.

"_**Skye, no… You're not embarrassing yourself. What's the matter? I've not… I've not said something wrong, have I?"**_

TheWitOfWilde  
Sent Thursday 23

_**rd**__** May 18:09**_

I feel like something is crawling up my throat as I type out the next message.

"_**God, no… It's not you, Devin. You've not done anything wrong. You've done everything **_**right**_**, that's the problem. I've just gotten myself into one hell of a pickle and I don't really know what to do. It's fine, though. You don't have to worry about it."**_

_**ReachForTheSkye  
Sent Thursday 23**__**rd**__** May, 18:23**_

I hope this reply is enough to pacify him and maybe move us off this subject altogether. However, when I open up his next message, my heart plummets to somewhere in my stomach.

"_**Everything… right? I'm not sure I understand, Skye. Look, are you alright? There's obviously something bothering you… Please, talk to me. I wanna help you sort it all out if you'll let me.**_**"**

_**TheWitOfWilde  
Sent Thursday 23**__**rd**__** May, 18:25**_

"God, stop being so nice!" I yell at the screen in frustration. If he wasn't so goddamn nice all the time this would be so much easier. But he's not! He's sweet and kind and everything I ever liked in guys… But I'm all too conscious of the fact he lives at the opposite end of the world from me. Over 4,000 miles separate us. That's no grounds for anything… Not even a friendship. It's not worth it. Knowing that you'd never be able to physically _be _with that person and spend time with them should be the alarm bells telling you to get as far away from that person as soon as possible. It's not worth it! At the end of the day, all it's going to bring is pain and suffering…

If the distance wasn't enough to put any sensible person off, I'm missing another key point. I've never even seen his face. God, he could be anyone. Is it even possible to put so much trust and faith in someone you've never physically met? Is it even possible to invest so much emotion in someone you've never seen or heard? I'd never believed so. As much as I'd loved old classic movies and kids films about people falling in love at first sight, I'd always secretly felt that they couldn't be right. You couldn't ever love someone from just a glance or a brief conversation. You just couldn't… I'd always firmly believed that.

Until now. Now, looking at Devin's messages, I wasn't so sure. I thought about my last relationship. It had been a brief affair, only a couple of months with a guy who never treated me right. He always put me down and never let me have a life outside of him whenever he was around. I found out he was cheating on me in the end and quickly showed him the door. But even when it was in the early stages, the 'honeymoon' period as they call it, I'd never felt anything even _close _to what I felt whenever I looked at Devin's name. I'd never felt so at ease and accepted, like I was truly cared about. And whenever I thought of him, I felt this warmth spreading through me. It was a comforting feeling. A deep, close fondness. A feeling like home.

"_**I'm not sure even I understand… Well, actually, I **_**do **_**think I understand. Maybe that's the problem. Oh God, I'm not making much sense, am I? Look, we seriously should stop talking about this… It's nothing to worry about, honestly. I just kinda came to a realisation and it's knocked me a little… That's all. Nothing to worry about, honestly =)**_

_**ReachForTheSkye  
Sent Thursday 23**__**rd**__** May, 18:30**_

"Please, someone just _bury _me in the hole I'm digging for myself…" I pray as I wait for Devin's reply.

"_**Skye… I'm not pretending to know what you're trying to say, but please. If there's anything I can do, anything at all, please tell me and I'll help you the best I can. Please. I'm your friend, I wanna help you. You can tell me anything, you know?"**_

_**TheWitOfWilde  
Sent Thursday 23**__**rd**__** May, 18:32**_

I give up at this point and my reply is short and simple.

"_**You really need to stop being so nice, Devin… It's making this a lot harder than it needs to be…"**_

_**ReachForTheSkye  
Sent Thursday 23**__**rd**__** May, 18:33**_

My heart is hammering as his next message arrives.

"_**Making what a lot harder than it needs to be? Skye, I'm confused… What's going on?"**_

_**TheWitOfWilde  
Sent Thursday 23**__**rd**__** May, 18:33**_

Before I know what I'm doing, I've written out the next message and sent it.

"_**Promise I can tell you anything? Even if it's embarrassing?"**_

_**ReachForTheSkye  
Sent Thursday 23**__**rd**__** May, 18:34**_

His reply is practically instantaneous.

"_**Of course you can."**_

_**TheWitOfWilde  
Sent Thursday 23**__**rd**__** May, 18:35**_

Faced with his message, I wonder what exactly it is I have to lose by telling him. I end up deliberating for a long time over what I want to say and how I want to say it.

"_**Okay… Just… just don't let this change anything, alright?  
The reason I'm being so weird is because, well… I've realised that I've started to feel something more for you than I should… A lot more than I should. Far more than anyone should be able to feel about someone they've never met or seen a photo of… And I'm scared. I don't understand it. But that's what it is. I feel something for you. I feel something for you, okay? That's… that's what I wanted to say.  
I'm sorry."**_

_**ReachForTheSkye  
Sent Thursday 23**__**rd**__** May, 18:41**_

I stare at the message I've just sent until my vision goes blurry. I can't believe what I've just said, and the more I read it over, the more I wish I could claw back the words and stuff them away in a dark corner, never to be seen again. His reply is agonisingly slow and the longer I spend waiting, the more I convince myself I've made a horrible mistake. I sink my head into my hands and wish I had had the self-control to squash the urge down to ever bring the subject up with him. I sit in tense apprehension of the message tone, but it doesn't come. I refresh the inbox a couple of times, trying to convince myself that the reply came through and I just missed it. However, the inbox remains stubbornly empty.

"_What have I done…_?" I think in despair. "_I'm such an idiot…"_

There's a knock at my door and I almost fall out of my seat in shock. In a moment of weakness, I think "Devin!" and entertain some mad fantasy that he has magically turned up at my flat looking for me. I race towards the door and pull it open, my chest heaving. It's not Devin at the other side, of course. It's Samantha.

"S…Samantha?" I say dumbly.

"Skye!" she looks startled. "Are you alright?"

"F…fine! Fine!" I say hastily, taking a nervous glance back towards my laptop. "Uh, what's up? I thought you were out…"

"Oh, I was." She says. She looks uncomfortable, her hands tightly clenched around the handles of a small canvas bag. "But… uh… something came up. Something quite important."

"Oh?" I say, rather impatiently, itching to get back to the laptop.

"Yeah. I was wondering if, maybe… you could help me out?"

"Depends on what it is."

"O-of course," she says, rummaging around in the canvas bag. "Well, you see… the woman I got Ringo from, she's a breeder, right?"

"Yeah…" I say warily, wondering where this is going.

"Well, she ended up with a new litter of Sentret and she can't look after them all. If she doesn't find homes for them, well… I don't even want to think about what might happen to them… She's asked me to help find homes for them…" she pulls out a small red and white capsule. "I was wondering… I mean, I've never seen you with Pokemon or anything, but you're not as… opposed to them as Carrie is…"

"Samantha…" I say warningly. "What are you—?"

"You don't even need to worry about getting a license!" She interrupts. "You don't need a licence to keep them as pets, only if you're intending on training and battling! S-so you don't even need to fill out any paperwork! Sentret are good as gold, Skye, honestly!"

"But… but a Pokemon…" I eye the Pokeball nervously, suddenly worried it may open by itself. "That's a lot of responsibility, especially when we're going into fourth year… I don't know if I can handle it. And Carrie wouldn't like it…"

"Please, Skye!" Samantha is looking desperate. "Please! At least consider it. These poor Sentret have been born and raised in captivity, they won't survive out there on their own!"

"I don't know…" I say noncommittally. I don't want to admit it to her, but I'm starting to feel a little sorry for the baby Sentret. I'm not sure it's enough to take one of them off Samantha's hands, however…

"Please, Skye…" she begs. "I honestly don't know who else to go to!"

"I…"

"Here!" she cries, reaching out and pressing the capsule into my hands. "At least… get to know him, okay? Get to know him first and then let me know!"

"What? Samantha, I—"

"I'll come by later on tonight to see how you're getting on!" She cries, bolting towards her room. Within seconds, she's closed the door and I hear it lock.

I stand there dumbly, the cool metal capsule in my hands. I look down at it in shock. It's a Pokeball. I let that sink in for a few moments. A Pokeball. Containing a real live Pokémon. I can't honestly believe it. I touch the metal capsule out of interest and it suddenly expands to about four times in size. However, a loud _ping _sounds from within my room and I instantly turn on my heel and run into my room. I throw the Pokeball carelessly on the bed and leap into my chair at the laptop. My entire body is trembling as I open up the message.

"_**Oh… Oh, I see. Well, I guess we have a problem then…  
I think I've fallen for you too."**_

_**TheWitOfWilde  
Sent Thursday 23**__**rd**__** May 18:56**_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So, here's another chapter. I can't unfortunately spend too long talking in the author's nots because I've got a million and one things to be doing, especially as I'm doing a ton of volunteer work tonight. **

**Thanks to BlackPachirisu, PlernDraws, Shadow Serenity57, Manser77, ShinyEsp, LimitlessHorizon**, **J-ster, Ein Storm, ChocolateCat and Scheherazade's Sonata for all the lovely reviews,they're much appreciated. **

**And to address a worry by my good fried Sonata, I am aware that yes, this story has a lot of words and very little plot advancement, but this story is about a relationship at the end of the day. I cannot pace it any faster without it being unrealistic in the development of Skye and Devin's feelings for each other. Internet relationships don't progress like 'normal' relationship, so it takes longer for the connection to be established. I would rather have it realistic above everything else. So yeah! That's just how it is. Sorry xP**

**Well, that's me! MasterFreezeman will be bringing you the next instalment!**

**OceanSpiral out!**


End file.
